


Slowplay

by ballistic_Renegade



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Borderlands 3, Post DLC, Some Plot
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballistic_Renegade/pseuds/ballistic_Renegade
Summary: После побега из Казино судьба двойника складывалась не лучшим образом, но всё изменилось, когда тот получил весьма заманчивое предложение поработать на Атлас. Казалось бы, что могло пойти не так?
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

За окном простиралась бескрайняя звёздная гладь — холодная и неприятная. Ещё чуть-чуть, и холод, казалось, игнорируя всякие законы физики, просочится сквозь слои стеклопластика и с кислородом проникнет в саму душу, замораживая изнутри. Что ж. Недалеко от истины. К несчастью, сейчас Тимоти Лоуренс чувствовал себя немногим лучше.

Боязливо осмотревшись, двойник нащупал вытянутую плоскую клипсу у уха — та слабо завибрировала. Если бы ему чудом не удалось выторговать эту штуку, то его наверняка пристрелили бы ещё в космопорте. Или шаттле. Или, дайте-ка подумать…

— Твою… — перед глазами моргнуло пиксельное марево, в отражении иллюминатора на долю секунды мелькнуло его ненавистное лицо. Но, к счастью, перезагрузка системы была почти мгновенной. И если с этим можно было жить, то вот рука доставляла куда больше хлопот.

Кое-как прилаженная робо-рука сбоила, словно то был не протез тире произведение искусства, а поделка механика-самоучки. Ручки стали заклятыми врагами двойника — дверные, оконные, люков, а ещё — чашек. За месяц в Убежище-3 он разбил и погнул почти все мало-мальски пригодное для питья. А клавиатур и экранов коммов и того больше.

_Отвлечься. Нужно было отвлечься._

Напротив, одетый как неандерталец, спал его, — о боже, неужели это действительно так? — наниматель. Или же Вон. Но, Тимоти мог вытерпеть некоторую экстравагантность, особенно когда на счету его нового низкорослого друга было столько денег, что хватило бы на небольшую страну. Поразительно, но Вон был бухгалтером, и сейчас помогал своему «бро» с каким-то «крайне важным» проектом. А свела их попойка в баре у Мокси — Тим тогда притаился в самом незаметном уголке и издалека наблюдал за прекрасной нимфой. Милфой. Нет. Нет, так сказал бы Джек, назад-назад-назад!

Скрипнула кожаная обивка кресла — Вон заёрзал, обнимая во сне редкий дробовик, как любимую плюшевую игрушку, и довольно улыбаясь, что-то промямлил.

Эх, — Тим плотнее надвинул капюшон и уставился в окно, — а как хорошо все начиналось! Мокси не скупилась на комплименты, обещала помочь найти работу, и даже сделать что-то с лицом Джека. Только вот кроме неё в Убежище-3 мало кто хотел иметь с ним дело — очень быстро он превратился в изгоя. А в один прекрасный день его попытались выкинуть в шлюз. И пристрелить. И ещё много чего. На что бармен обещала «принять меры», только вот слова остались словами — она с головой ушла в дела, и очень, очень быстро забыла про все, что было.

— …А было ли оно вообще? — прошептал Тим в никуда.

Да, она помогла приладить робо-руку, но разве могли сравниться стерильные лаборатории Гипериона и подпольная мастерская? Как и место, где его построили, Убежище-3 состояло из мусора. Не слишком надёжного, не очень красивого… и эффективного.

И если бы не случайная встреча, и не сильнейший перепой, с которого Вон обмолвился про «работенку в Атласе. Ну, знаешь, они ищут человека на «самую скучную работу в мире», то возможно сейчас Тим был бы мёртв.

— Эй… — Вон зевнул, следом потирая глаза. — Далеко ещё?

В конце каюты на цифровой панели ярко-зелёным горело 01:00.

— Час. Наверное, — тихо проговорил двойник.

— Ох. Хорошо, не могу дождаться. Знаешь, напротив штаба Атласа есть отличная кондитерская.

— Сладости? — Тим чуть наклонил голову вбок, и тут же отвернулся, прячась за капюшоном.

— Блага цивилизации! Можно позволить, когда твой друг — директор огромной корпорации. Черт, у меня там скидка постоянного покупателя!

Это… тоже немного беспокоило Тима. Один такой директор уже сломал ему жизнь, обратив ту в кромешный ад. И не совершает ли он большую ошибку, двойник задумывался с того самого момента, как согласился. Но — этот Риз выглядел настолько… несерьёзно и безобидно, что двойник решил рискнуть. Все-таки прилететь на Прометею и разочароваться — лучше, чем терпеть унижения и умереть от рук жителей Убежища-3. Или Искателей. Кто знает, какая мелочь заставит Мокси сменить милость на гнев? Ведь с самого начала она считала его лишь прихвостнем Джека. Жалкой копией. …И кого он обманывал все это время?

— Ты точно в порядке? — Вон широко улыбнулся. — Нервничаешь?

— Да нет, что ты, кексик. Все невероятно. Лучший день моей жизни.

Вон нахмурился и почему-то крепче прижал к себе дробовик, а палец его уж очень близко находился к курку.

— Черт. Опять… извини, не хотел. Само вырывается.

— Понял, — тот кивнул, и, вздохнув, расслабился. — Тебе надо что-то сделать с маской, я… иногда вижу через неё твоё лицо. Это жутко, чел.

— Лучше не было. Знаешь ли, хорошие цифро-маски стоят дороже пушек.

А у него на счету едва хватало денег, чтобы махнуть в другую систему, и то — на билет в один конец. Подумать только, столько лет работы — и все зря.

— Ну-у. Наверное, мой друг сможет помочь. Если найдёт время. Кстати об этом. Нам осталось всего ничего.

И правда — судя по застывшим на панели цифрам, до прибытия оставалось десять минут. Тим кое-как поправил растрепавшиеся волосы, вздохнув. На долю секунды в отражении на него сквозь пиксельное марево посмотрел очень напуганный, смертельно уставший Красавчик Джек.

— Восхитительно, — едва слышно проговорил Тим.

Его спутник одним ловким движением закинул дробовик за спину, и обернулся.

— Ты идёшь или как?

— Прямо за тобой, пиро… — он чертыхнулся. — Вон.


	2. Chapter 2

Приземлились они глубоко за полночь — довольно долго пилот не мог найти свободный док. В покрытый испариной иллюминатор Тим смог рассмотреть силуэты челноков и кораблей самых разных цветов и форм. Мрачный, чёрно-серый с красной звездой на боку; огромный, грубоватый прямоугольник, весь залатанный, словно вот-вот рассыплется; невзрачную, продолговатую «пулю», у брюха которой горел ярко-бирюзовым навороченный цифро-модуль.

— Похоже, переговоры в самом разгаре, — Вон потянулся к набедренной сумке, и, недолго там порывшись, достал очки со встроенным эхо. — Приведу-ка себя в порядок.

«Порядок», как оказалось, ограничивался этими самыми очками. И только.

— Хм, — двойник почесал кончик носа. — Ты… так и пойдёшь? Ну, наружу. В город. Где люди.

— Аха! Ты тоже это заметил, да? Они мне совершенно не идут!

— П-подожди, я не совсем то…

— «Стоят целое состояние», «Сверхмощный комм», «Лучше моего эхо-глаза», — с сарказмом процедил Вон. — Так и думал.

Дверь перед пассажирами с шипением раскрылась, волна холодного ночного воздуха окутала со всех сторон. Темнота рассеялась ярким электрическим светом, несмотря на поздний час вокруг кипела жизнь — солдаты в красно-серой униформе Атласа обходили территорию по периметру, тяжёлые турели возвышались на башнях-стойках, дроны и боты помогали перетаскивать багаж.

Вон вздохнул полной грудью, и пошёл было вперёд, но запнулся, когда по стеклу очков изящной линией пробежало «Входящий вызов».

— Осмотрись пока. Это не займёт много времени. Надеюсь.

Тим спрятал руки в карманы, и кивнул. Их пилоту удалось занять самую высокую точку, откуда открывался вид практически на весь город.

— Меридиан, значит? — буркнул он чуть слышно.

Местечко не отличалось от десятка других планет, где за свою недолгую карьеру пришлось побывать двойнику. Обилие стекла и металла, небоскрёбы и блеклые, серые коробки, изъеденные неоновыми артериями и прикрытые огромными голографическими вывесками. Точно такие же стандарты использовались едва ли не в половине галактики, и казалось, что пройдёт ещё сотня-другая лет и ничего не изменится. Но, что-то было не так, выбивалось из общей картины, и приглядевшись, Тим наконец заметил, что именно:

Неровную, всю в трещинах разметку для посадки; кратеры и выбоины, перекрытые предупредительными знаками; с одной стороны половина высокой оградительной стены попросту отсутствовала. И срез слишком чистый — будто лазерный.

— Ах да. Маливан.

Ещё в Убежище-3 Тим смог найти информацию о разборках между Атласом и Маливан, и то, что закончилось всё с появлением Искателей, лишь ещё больше всё усложнило. Двойник видел, на что те были способны, и по-настоящему ли безопасно его временное пристанище — очень хороший вопрос.

Однако если жители Прометеи выжили и в такой дыре — то наверняка сможет и он. Пока никто не выстрелил ему в лицо, не кинул коктейлем Молотова, не нужно было убегать от разъярённых психов или бесконечной армии роботов. Какое приятное разнообразие! За спиной кто-то приглушённо ругнулся, послышались шаги.

— Черт. Ненавижу это всё! — Вон всплеснул руками. — Кофе откладывается, нам нужно за Меридиан, в другой конец.

— Это ещё зачем?

— Ну-у, — тот вздохнул. — Встреча затянулась, и теперь я, вместо того чтобы напиться, поеду показывать тебе твоё новое рабочее место.

— А как же твой «бро»? Бюрократия, всякое такое.

— Не волнуйся, здесь всё есть, — Вон сжал в руке изящный эхо-комм. — Заодно посмотришь, что к чему.

* * *

Прихватив по дороге пару страннейших бургеров, они довольно быстро добрались до окраин города. Бетон и стекло сменились пёстрой зеленью. Двойник предусмотрительно достал пистолет из кобуры.

— Расслабься, чел. — Вон хлопнул его по спине. — Турели запрограммированы на расстрел диких животных. А Маливан давно ушли. Кстати, нам воот туда.

— Ого… — растерянно проговорил Тим.

Кто бы подумал, что за насквозь искусственным городом могло находиться что-то подобное? Здание казалось архаизмом, приветом из прошлого — далёкого и загадочного. Высокий белый прямоугольник с рядом колонн по периметру, что подпирали крышу цвета грязной яичной скорлупы. Нечто похожее Тим годы назад видел в студенческом кампусе — и то была самая большая библиотека в их захолустной галактике. Странно то, что война корпораций никак не затронула это место.

— Повезло, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Вон. — Да и кому мог понадобиться весь этот хлам?

— Обнадёживающе, — буркнул двойник.

При их приближении загорелись голубоватым неоном прямоугольные лампы и каменная дорожка под ногами словно налилась светом. Но, мир и вселенная ненавидели Тимоти Лоуренса, и наверняка внутри находилась какая-нибудь жуть.

* * *

Запахло пылью и чернилами, стоило войти — как к ним, что-то прострекотав, подлетел маленький атласовский дрон.

— Держи, приятель, — Вон махнул перед окуляром ключом-картой, на что дрон довольно промурчал.

Почти от самого входа, куда хватало глаз, возвышались стеллажи, сверху до низу забитые папками, бумагами, стопками и связками, всех размеров и форм. Несколько ботов сновали между рядами с зажатыми в руках прямоугольными свёртками.

— Архив? — скептически протянул двойник. — Твоя эта работа — на самом деле архив?

— Не совсе-ем. Здесь… хватает и роботов, а нам нужно дальше.

— Дальше.

— Ну да, вот туда, — он махнул рукой в сторону тускло освещённого коридора, что уходил куда-то вбок. — На уровень ниже.

И с каждым пройденным шагом вся эта затея казалась двойнику подозрительней и подозрительней. Узкий, обитый матовым хромом коридор выглядел зловеще, будто вёл в лабораторию безумного учёного или, того хуже, морг. Тим положил ладонь на рукоять пистолета, но спокойствия это не прибавило, ведь его низкорослый спутник не расставался со своим дробовиком, а в замкнутом пространстве против такого оружия шансов мало. Проклятье.

— Мрачновато здесь, — Вон вздохнул. — Знаешь… В Атласе работали те ещё параноики. Их старые документы почти непригодны для оцифровки. Скажье дерьмо, да их даже отсканировать не получается — рассыпаются. Пропитаны какой-то мудрёной химией.

Ах. Вот оно что. Старая добрая работа с данными.

— А боты?

— Кхм, как я уже говорил, — Вон поправил очки. — Паранойя. Если я правильно понял всю ту чушь, что рассказывал Риз — в тексте есть части какого-то алгоритма. Со временем он запускает программу самоуничтожения. Бум! Бот взрывается! И мы лишились кучи денег и одной единицы техники, — он отвернулся. — Кстати, пора бы проверить по ним ведомости.

Впереди показался прямоугольник двери (автоматической, никаких грёбаных ручек), приборная панель чуть правее несколько раз мигнула, распознавая ключ-карту.

— И-и, пришли! Скажи честно, как тебе?

Внезапно, двойник осознал, что словарного запаса его явно не хватало, чтобы выразить всю ту непередаваемую гамму эмоций, что он испытывал. Потому как комната, размером с небольшой бункер, была буквально забита документами — маленькими и не очень, стопками, связками, и просто кое-как сложенными листами.

— И вы хотите, чтобы я разобрался вот с этим всем?! — в неверии проговорил Тим. — На это уйдут годы!

— Говорил же, самая скучная в мире работа. И, если поможет — твой предшественник убил себя степлером.

— Хах?

— Да. До сих пор не могу понять, как именно.

Двойник сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, но лишь закашлялся.

— Что такого важного в этих бумагах?

Тим наугад вытянул один листок из стопки, но от мелкого почерка зарябило в глазах, а рисунок под текстом показался жутковатым — сплетённые в один клубок листья и корни.

— Когда-то давно Атлас спонсировал изучение терраморфинга, но, конечно же, производство оружия приносило куда большую прибыль, и проект забросили. Теперь из-за… — Вон потёр переносицу. — Нового проекта нам нужны эти данные. И — все здесь.

«Слишком уж подозрительно» — подумал двойник. Неужели секретность и защита были пустыми словами для директора Атласа?

— Подожди-ка. — Тим нервно хохотнул. — Так просто?

— Хм. — Вон пожал плечами. — Здесь не эридианские архивы, и даже не схемы оружия.

— Но… Серьёзно?

— Мм-хм. Пойдём, покажу Бетси.

— Бетси?

— О да. Её все так называют. Старая Бетси.

Старой Бетси оказался комм — и выглядел он на все сто. Тысяч лет. Такую клавиатуру Тим видел разве что на древних фотографиях предшественников современных устройств — допотопных печатных машинках. Стекло у экрана было столь толстым, что казалось чудом, что то не заваливается вперёд, перевешивая монитор.

Однако, чтобы сломать такой комм, нужно будет очень постараться. Даже приложив усилие, двойник наверняка не оставит на устройстве ни вмятины. Ни царапины. Из персонала здесь были только боты, а директор, кажется, не заходил сюда с самого момента реорганизации.

Не будет ни погонь, ни пальбы. А с Бетси он наверняка сможет договориться. Всё-таки, это не супер навороченный комм Таннис, что он ненароком сломал, ища финальную часть любимого фильма. Умереть здесь можно лишь со скуки, но… так ли это плохо? Разве после стольких лет выживания, он не заслужил отдых?

— Ах да. Забыл. — Вон улыбнулся. — Недалеко есть кофейня. Там почти не бывает посетителей, но кофе неплох. И ещё — жилые блоки после обстрела Маливан уже не такие жилые. Многие уехали из этого района из-за плохих воспоминаний.

Двойник наигранно скрестил руки на груди, и, спустя несколько секунд повернулся к Вону.

— Показывай.


	3. Chapter 3

— Нет, ты видел, а? Видел? Я ведь просто хотел помочь! — запричитал Вон, промакивая нос от крови белоснежным шёлковым платком. Тим не знал, чему удивляться больше — тому, что пандорский бандит решил выручить попавшую в беду девушку, или тому, что в его поясной сумке оказалась столь изысканная вещь.

— Жизнь — жестокая госпожа, — сухо протянул двойник. — И те ублюдки по крайней мере были одеты.

— Это. Не важно! — тот ойкнул, схватившись за свой несчастный нос. — Черт, у неё в сумочке что, связка гранат? Зачем бить?

— Предупреждал, — Тим пожал плечами. — Когда приземлились.

— …Сегодня точно не мой день. Ох. Кажется пришли.

Из скудно освещённой аллеи они вышли на небольшую площадку — и наверное когда-то давно тут было подобие парка, но теперь из растительности здесь остались лишь жутковатые тонкие деревца почти без листьев и жухлая пожелтевшая трава. Чуть дальше, едва ли не наслаиваясь друг на друга, стояли стандартные прямоугольники жилых зданий. Высокие, серые и безликие, с полосками неона по бокам.

Вокруг тихо и безлюдно. _Красота._

Но, несмотря на поздний час в нескольких окнах горел свет. Значит, кто-то здесь всё-таки остался? Скверно, — Тим машинально поправил имплант-клипсу у уха, — пересекаться с людьми хотелось менее всего. Кто знает, вдруг они начнут задавать ненужные вопросы.

Кто ты? Откуда? Что с твоим лицом? Интересно, носили ли при себе жители Прометеи оружие, как выходцы с Пандоры…

— Первые три этажа отведены для работников компании. — Вон поднёс карту к ридеру, и двери с шипением раскрылись. — Заходи.

* * *

За несколько лет скитаний по сектору, от одного «очень важного» задания к другому, Тим побывал везде — и в шестизвёздочных отелях на сверхдорогих планетах-курортах, и в грязных ночлежках для самых бедных. Куда только не загоняли его охотники за головами! Точнее, за одной чертовски симпатичной головой.

Жилые блоки Атласа изнутри оказались весьма неприглядны — ряды тёмно-серых коридоров с одинаковыми дверьми по обе стороны. Двойник решил выбрать ту, что находилась ближе всего к пожарному выходу, ведь кто знает, не придётся ли ему опять бежать?

Своим работникам корпорация предоставляла отнюдь не самые лучшие, но и не совсем спартанские условия — помимо кровати, шкафа, пары тумб и дивана, в номере нашлось место для отдельной ванной комнаты и даже крошечной кухоньки.

— Значит, пятьдесят процентов оплачивается компанией? — Тим провёл пальцем по окрашенному дереву, и нахмурился, приметив толстый слой пыли.

— Да. Говорю же, тут не очень людно, и не все хотят переезжать в центр. И нам правда… — Вон широко зевнул. — Нужен человек на эту должность.

Слишком быстро, слишком подозрительно. Не ошибся ли он и на этот раз? В предложении не было белых пятен — а наскоро сосчитав в уме цифры с неплохим количеством нулей, Тим понял, что заработанных за полгода денег вполне хватит на побег в другую галактику и хорошее снаряжение в придачу. Что могло быть не так? Атлас не Гиперион, здесь его вряд ли хватятся. В Убежище-3 Прометею считали дырой, не достойной внимания. Но что же… Двойник зацепился взглядом за эхо-комм в руках Вона. Ну конечно! Договор! Перепроверить тот — хорошая идейка, кто знает, что могли прописать мелким шрифтом.

— Ты обещал показать кофейню, — нейтрально начал Тим.

— Чел, серьёзно? — Вон прикрыл лицо ладонями и тихо взвыл. — Ладно. Хорошо. Но если откажешься — я тебя пристрелю!

* * *

Поначалу Тим подумал, что кофейня была на открытом воздухе, но подойдя ближе, приметил высокие стены из матового стекла, соединённые между собой серебристыми перегородками. По центру, на прозрачной двери с замысловатыми узорами по бокам, неоном светилась надпись «закрыто». Но вот чуть правее, виднелось кое-что знакомое — полукруг эхо-сканера. Почти такой же, как и в злосчастном Казино. Тот, что мог считывать показатели имплантов.

— Здесь у каждого третьего железо, — Вон потёр прикрытые веки. — Вроде твоей руки.

— Да ну?

— Передам нужные протоколы, и можешь приходить сюда, когда хочешь.

До чего подозрительная щедрость!

— И? Смогу взять что захочу?

— Конечно, чел. — Вон криво ухмыльнулся. — Кофе-бот здесь умеет не только эспрессо варить. А в потолок вмонтирована турель. Не советую.

— Погоди-погоди, тут что, всем занимаются роботы?

Тот пожал плечами.

— Атлас потерял много людей. Спасаемся, как можем.

— О боже… — Тим покачал головой.

Внутри было намного уютней — стоило зайти, как ожили аккуратные небольшие лампы, и темноту развеял мягкий, рассеянный свет. Судя по высоким стульям, что обступали стойку, выкрашенную «под дерево», с двух сторон — когда-то давно здесь был бар. Напротив, на полках в ряд стояли сиропы в высоких бутылях, на этикетках которых красовались изображения диковинных ягод, фруктов, и листьев. Только вот на поверку всё это оказалось лишь бутафорией, ведь рядом с голографическим меню в стойку встроили последнюю модель устройства для оцифровки.

Стоило посетителям занять места, как почти в ту же секунду откуда-то сбоку в комнату «вплыл» потрёпанный бот с забавными усами, и попросил сделать заказ. Ещё от Афины Тим слышал про легендарный Атласский кофе, и та не соврала — с первым же глотком сомнений в поспешном решении поубавилось. Тот терпкий, вкусный, и, — смекнул двойник, — вернуться сюда было бы неплохо.

Текст договора он проверил три или четыре раза, и к собственному удивлению не нашёл подводных камней.

— Хм, — Тим нехотя отставил уже вторую по счету чашку. Ручку от первой, ту, которую он нечаянно отломил, забрал Вон, и пообещал ей же убить, если двойник не согласится.

— Всё чисто, чел. Давай, мне завтра вставать в пять, — тот горько вздохнул. — И зачем я во всё это ввязался…

Что ж. Стоило рискнуть. Тим протянул механическую ладонь, оскалившись, как это любил делать _он_.

— Договорились. Я в деле.

— Если это можно так назвать, — Вон неуверенно пожал ему руку. — Добро пожаловать в Атлас.


	4. Chapter 4

За семь лет в аду двойник выработал полезную привычку избегать людей — затаиться и спрятаться куда проще, чем спасаться от обезумевшей толпы. Паранойя и настороженность стали второй натурой, а радушный приём, что устроили жители Убежища-3, лишь всё усугубил.

И даже теперь, спустя несколько недель после освобождения, свыкнуться с мыслью, что на Прометее понятия не имеют, кто такой Тимоти Лоуренс, было очень сложно. Не инструмент для вымещения злобы, не дублёр, не живой пропуск к системам Казино — простое серое пятно, размытый силуэт среди сотен и сотен других. Внезапное, такое приятное преимущество, расставаться с которым совсем не хотелось.

Да и зачем разговаривать с людьми и пускаться в пространные объяснения, если этого попросту можно избежать? Уйти засветло, вернуться ближе к ночи — неплохая тактика, да и до вкусного кофе так удастся дорваться раньше всех.

— Надеюсь, сработает, — проговорил Тим в пустоту, сжимая в руке новенькую ключ-карту.

Двойник последний раз осмотрел своё временное пристанище — весь его скромный багаж уместился в рюкзак, а собирался он в спешке, и потому комната выглядела безжизненной серой коробкой. Наверное, это можно будет исправить.

— Что ж. Удачи мне, — он покачал головой. — Боже, что я делаю…

* * *

Удивительно, но и в такой жутко скучной работе были некоторые плюсы. Первый — никто не пытался его убить. Даже потенциально опасные боты и дроны (кто знает, как могло закоротить цифровые мозги) вели себя вполне дружелюбно.

Как объяснил Вон, ключ не только предоставлял необходимые права доступа, но и служил индикатором «свой-чужой», и даже при взломе боты не приняли бы его за цель. Теоретически.

Возможно, именно поэтому маленький красный дрон, завидев его, приветливо заурчал и решил проводить до комнаты на отшибе здания.

Вторым пунктом был допотопный автомат со снэками, что стоял недалеко от аварийного выхода.

— Неплохо… — протянул Тим, рассматривая ряды батончиков в ярких обёртках и пакетов с всякими вкусностями. Мысль о том, что внезапная блокировка не обречёт его на голодную смерть, немного успокаивала.

В самом же кабинете кроме комма, стола, пары тумбочек и видавшего виды кресла не было ничего интересного, но стены предыдущий хозяин зачем-то обклеил иллюстрациями и вырезками из статей, что тот по-хорошему должен был документировать. И теперь комната походила на мастерскую писателя или детектива. Нарисованные от руки растения со всех концов вселенной, диаграммы и схемы перемежались с заметками, заботливо выведенными витиеватым почерком. Казалось, что страницы отобраны без логики — просто по красоте.

— Так значит, — Тим расшнуровал небольшой свёрток, где ютились кое-как сложенные бумаги. — «Отчёт по системе Фобос-1»? Посмотрим.

* * *

Поначалу тяжело было не прислушиваться, нет ли лишнего звука — шороха, шага, или цифрового скрежета. Вдруг, даже сейчас кто-то хотел его прикончить? Но, раз за разом оглядываясь, напрягая слух и зрение, Тим мог разобрать лишь монотонный треск комма, да низкий гул вентиляции.

И то, что за первый день никто не пришёл по его душу, показалось какой-то ошибкой. Ведь даже если так — его наверняка поймают с поличным на улице, схватят и линчуют на потеху публике. Но — ничего не произошло. И на следующий день тоже. И потом. Никто не стал отчитывать за скорость работы, за опоздание на полчаса, когда Тиму приснился очередной кошмар и он, спотыкаясь, нёсся вперёд. Так странно, будто всем на самом деле плевать, кто он такой.

А кофе — чудесный, ароматный кофе, — ради него одного стоило вставать раньше самого заядлого трудоголика. С воздушной сливочной пенкой; горьковатый и терпкий, когда с первого же глотка выбивало дух; с сиропами — сладкими и экзотическими. Это, — и, пожалуй, отсутствие людей, — делало жизнь намного приятнее.

Но у вселенной, как и ожидалось, было отменное чувство юмора, и идиллия продлилась всего две недели. Потому как утро пятницы Тимоти Лоуренс встретил не с чашкой латте в руке, а в панике, медленно переходящей в ужас. Ведь в его кофейне кто-то был. В… — он глянул на новенькие эхо-часы на запястье, — шесть пятнадцать.

— Черт, — Тим сглотнул. Наверняка там его поджидал какой-то псих. Или убийца. Или все сразу. Разве мог здоровый, трезвый умом человек прийти в такую рань для того, чтобы попить кофейку?

Это очень хороший вопрос, — проворковал ехидный голос в голове. Прозвучало подозрительно похоже на одного мерзкого ублюдка, который сломал ему жизнь.

— Заткнись, — буркнул двойник, собираясь с силами. Каждый шаг — будто по планке, что вела прямиком в чёрную дыру. Ещё чуть-чуть, и его разорвёт на атомы, и всем, конечно же, будет плевать.

Тим откашлялся, выпрямился, следом лихо щёлкнув пальцами перед эхо-сканером. Кофе-бот помахал рукой в приветствии и пожелал доброго утра, а затем развернулся в другую сторону, повторяя «Пожалуйста, сделайте заказ».

Ведь там, справа от стойки кто-то был. Тим чуть привстал на мыски — надо же, не показалось. Растрёпанный, в плотной жилетке с гексагоновым паттерном и простой рубашке. И не шевелится.

Тим сглотнул. За неделю все его взаимодействия с живыми людьми можно было пересчитать по пальцам, и… просто так подойти? Может, достать где-то большую, длинную палку и ткнуть в тело пару-другую раз? Нет, — двойник фыркнул. — Если этот тип очнётся, навряд ли ему это понравится.

— Социализация. Ненавижу социализацию, — Тим медленно, тихо пошёл вперёд. Как кстати в памяти возникла беседа в комнате школьного психолога. Его тогда дразнили за дурацкие веснушки и такие же дурацкие бумажные книги, что он всюду таскал с собой.

— По десятибалльной шкале, как вы оцениваете свою тревожность, мистер Лоуренс?

— Сто тысяч?.. — одними губами проговорил двойник, вторя воспоминаниям.

Боже, почему сейчас? Откуда взялся этот тип? Как он вообще попал внутрь?

Извернувшись, Тим смог рассмотреть красный, грубоватый протез. Но не только кисть — у этого парня, кажется, хватило яиц отрезать себе руку целиком.

— Хм, — одна загадка разрешилась. И вторая тоже, когда Тим услышал обрывки каких-то слов и приглушённый храп. — Прекрасно.

Хорошее на этом заканчивалось, ведь незнакомец уснул на оцифраторе. А значит — никакого кофе!

— Черт, — Тим поправил воротник футболки, дышать почему-то стало сложней. — Вот ведь…

Какое поразительное везение! Нет, — двойник встрепенулся, собираясь с силами, — он не сдастся так просто! Выжить в кошмаре наяву, чтобы в конце концов спасовать перед такой мелочью? Никогда!

— Эм, — Тим откашлялся, каждое слово обдирало горло, будто наждак. — Привет? — он чертыхнулся. Как же тупо. — Прошу прощения, вы… вы не могли бы…

Уйти-пропасть-исчезнуть, уж очень пить хочется, а ещё вы мне мешаете, мать вашу!

— Сэр? — двойник нагнулся, намёком на касание задев чужое плечо. — Правда, вы немного…

« _Очень, очень не к месту_ », — очнулось ото сна что-то тёмное внутри, — « _Мерзкий, маленький ублюдок, испортил такой хороший день! Как такого не_ …»

— …придушить, — тихо проговорил Тим не своим голосом. И именно в этот момент, словно по команде, незнакомец повернулся к нему и распахнул глаза.

И за свою не очень длинную, но насыщенную жизнь Тим видел многое множество вещей странных и жутких, а здесь — сложно было понять, что выглядело ужасней.

Синяки под глазами, что не дотягивали до цвета эридиевых слитков лишь самую малость? Испуг и растерянность, застывшие во взгляде? О нет. Нет-нет, все это меркло перед апогеем безвкусицы, извращённой пародией на стиль, аномалии — одновременно приковывающей взгляд и вызывающей отвращение.

«Ещё одна фобия. Изумительно» — подумал Тим. Эти усы точно будут являться ему в кошмарах.

Незнакомец резко мотнул головой и осмотрелся, словно забыл, где именно находился.

— Какой… сейчас год?

— Э-э…

А потом тот ещё более растерянно уставился на запястье двойника. Там, где цифровые часы отсчитывали время.

— Де-девять тридцать? — нервно прошелестел он. — Ха-ха… ха.

Внезапно, незнакомец подскочил с места и пулей вылетел наружу, едва не опрокинув по дороге пару стульев.

— Шесть? Шесть тридцать? — растерянно протянул Тим. — И что это было…

А главное — кто?


	5. Chapter 5

К счастью, на работе ждала привычная рутина, в тишине и спокойствии. Боты как и прежде не обращали на него внимания, а маленький красный дрон, что парил при входе, что-то довольно прострекотал и хвостом увязался за ним.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — Тим нахмурился, рассматривая зависшую в воздухе древность. Вопрос терзал его с первого же дня. Ведь кто знает, вдруг это ведро с болтами решило втереться в доверие, чтобы потом вероломно ударить в спину?

Дрон мигнул окуляром и высоко, возмущённо заскрежетал, будто обидевшись.

— Ах да, звуковой модуль, — он вздохнул. — Знаешь, забудь.

Под гневные щелчки и электронный скрип двойник провёл перед цифровой панелью ключом-картой и вошёл внутрь.

* * *

Была ещё одна вещь — догадка, проверить которую Тим не решался из-за обострившейся паранойи и привычки видеть угрозу даже там, где её быть не могло. Уж очень не хотелось верить, что жители Прометеи в целом и работники Атласа в частности были настолько недалёкими. А это ставило его безопасность в очень шаткое положение!

Так, разложив на столе несколько хорошо сохранившихся страниц, двойник сделал шаг назад и достал эхо-коммуникатор. Ведь казалось бы, что может быть проще, чем заснять документы на фото или видео для последующей обработки? Но, даже тут его ждал подвох — комм раскалился за считаные секунды, а на экране отобразилась лишь размытая мешанина из пикселей.

— Проклятье! — Тим спешно выключил устройство, сверля гневным взглядом ненавистные бумажки. Лишиться петабайта хорошего кино и книг он вовсе не хотел, и потому с затеей по обличению создателей Атласа в идиотизме решил повременить.

* * *

Когда количество оцифрованных страниц перевалило за пару-другую сотен, Тим выявил любопытные закономерности в записях. Для начала — редко какой отчёт был дописан до конца, и чаще всего те обрывались, когда от флоры исследователи переходили к фауне. За изучение диких животных, пригодных для разведения, или в качестве источника ценных ресурсов — вроде кристаллисков, корпорация платила куда больше, чем за информацию о растениях. Как оказалось — неядовитых из них было всего несколько процентов, да и при перелёте из одной галактики в другую те раз за разом гибли, сводя все труды на нет.

Но самые странные и необычные отчёты почему-то касались того, что находилось ниже поверхностей бесчисленных планет. Какие-то из них походили на бред безумца, какие-то — на сценарий для дешёвого фильма ужасов. Неясные звуки, что преследовали в опустошённых пещерах; члены экспедиций, что пропадали один за другим; надписи на стенах, которым была не одна сотня лет; и причудливая, едва ли не нечеловеческая архитектура, что неуверенной рукой была выведена в карандаше в примечаниях к тексту.

Кто-то другой наверняка посчитал бы все это жутко подозрительным, кто-то — подумал, что таинственные записи на самом деле зловещее предзнаменование. Но, рассматривая энную по счёту страницу, Тим смекнул, что в Атласе просто работали суеверные, недалёкие придурки. О да, на Гелиосе он не раз и не два задавался вопросом, по каким таким критериям Гиперион отбирает людей в отдел Разработки и Исследований. Безрассудство или идиотизм? Вспомнить хотя бы этого Накаяму, — б-р-р, — от одного его имени по спине пробежал неприятный холодок!

И относиться сколько-нибудь серьёзно вот к этому всему?

— Не, — Тим отложил последний лист в стопку, следом нажав в окне комма «сохранить». — Ищите кого-нибудь другого.

* * *

В первый же день по пути к жилым блокам Тим приметил пару небольших магазинчиков, и как выяснилось позже — те были полностью автоматизированы. Даже здесь за прилавком стояли боты, и купить можно было всё необходимое. Помимо прочего, работали они круглосуточно — значит, риск нарваться на дружелюбных или не очень соседей был минимальным.

Вполуха он как-то слышал, что ближе к центру интересных лавочек и комплексов гораздо больше, и там даже есть настоящие, а не искусственные овощи и мясо. Но, при одной мысли о толпах людей, потоке транспорта и снующих туда-сюда ховеркарах Тиму становилось неуютно.

Возможно, такая предосторожность и была лишней, но куда легче забить холодильник чем попроще и не высовываться, чем рисковать собственной шеей ради вкусной еды.

* * *

Кошмары преследовали его с первого же дня после побега, не покидали в стенах Убежища-3, и Прометея также не стала исключением. Правда, теперь сюрреалистичные сюжеты об оживших слот-машинах, расщепляющих все вокруг чёрных дырах и ордах безумцев дополняли миры с горами старых, пыльных бумаг, что возвышались над ним, будто башни. От таких снов веяло тоской и скукой, но совсем не опасностью. И все чаще Тим просыпался не смертельно напуганным, а всего лишь уставшим.

Однако, утро субботы не задалось с самого начала. Потому как сквозь сон Тим услышал монотонный, неприятный звук. В дверь кто-то стучал!

— О черт… — двойник сглотнул, снимая пистолет с предохранителя.

Медленно, тихо, он подошёл к двери. Интерком — вот ведь удача! — не работал, и чтобы узнать, кто это, а главное — что ему нужно, придётся открыть. Может, что-то случилось? На комплекс напали, и жильцы затеяли эвакуацию? Может, его просто хотят предупредить?

Или выманить? Всадить пулю промеж глаз?..

Стоп-стоп, — Тим глубоко вдохнул, и медленно выдохнул, — он не слышал выстрелов, а недалеко от жилых блоков частенько ходили патрули Атласовских солдат. Да и вдруг это что-то важное? Ругнувшись сквозь зубы, двойник для верности нацепил на пояс модуль щита, и набрал нехитрую комбинацию на цифровом замке. И первое что он увидел перед собой, раскрыв дверь, была пустота.

— Я здесь, мистер! — раздался весёлый, тонкий голос откуда-то снизу.

Тим неловко отступил, ища цель. Пред ним стояла девочка, что макушкой едва доставала ему до пояса. Бледная, с чёрными, кое-как обстриженными волосами до плеч и светло-серыми глазами. Щуплая, в невзрачной, мешковатой одежде — такой, которую не жалко порвать или испачкать.

— И я вас знааааю, — заговорщически сказала девочка.

Двойник сделал шаг назад, положив палец на курок. Откуда? Откуда?!

— …Вы наш сосед! — она широко улыбнулась. — Вот! Держите!

На секунду Тим почувствовал себя полным идиотом — ведь он взял на мушку пакет, неряшливо перевязанный тонкой розовой лентой. Внутри лежали какие-то бурые, неаппетитные кусочки, но запах, что щекотал нос — ненавязчивый, приятный, — оживил в памяти воспоминания о кафешке рядом с колледжем. Там, где к кофе подавали сдобную выпечку.

— Что это такое? — Тим опустил оружие, скептически рассматривая подарок.

— Печенье. Сама сделала, из настоящей муки, — она довольно улыбнулась. — Берите уже, у меня рука болит так долго держать.

— Хм, — двойник нахмурился. Что если оно отравлено? — Зачем… почему?

— Почему? — девочка пожала плечами. — Вы первый, кто переехал сюда за много дней. И такой же, как и мы все.

— Такой…

Тим осёкся. Чуть успокоившись, он смог, наконец понять, в чем было дело. Ведь там, где заканчивался рукав куртки, виднелась не живая кожа, а полированный хром импланта; точно такой же — у лодыжки, и самый заметный — на лице. Казалось, что ото лба к щеке протянулась и застыла навсегда блестящая ртутная плёнка. Неужели, вся правая половина тела девочки была заменена железом?

— Ох, — тихо проговорил Тим, принимая подарок. — Спа-сибо?

— Они не очень красивые, но там есть настоящий сахар! Знаете, как тяжело найти его на окраине?

— Эм, нет? Очень?

— Очень-очень, — она кивнула. Из кармана куртки донёсся статический треск, и девочка встрепенулась, прошептав «Вот блин, уже пора?»

Что нужно было делать в таких случаях? Тим не особо умел обращаться с женщинами, а как ладить с их уменьшенными версиями не знал и подавно.

— У меня, — двойник сглотнул. — Ничего нет. Для тебя.

— Хм-м, тогда я приду за отчётом.

Секунду, что?

— За чем?

Девочка принялась загибать пальцы.

— Цвет, плотность, сладкость.

— Сладость?

— Да, я ищу идеальный рецепт идеальных печений, — она привстала на мыски и жестом подозвала к себе, будто хотела поделиться секретом. — С ним я заработаю все деньги в мире!

Тим тихо рассмеялся, поразившись такой наивности.

— Ну, если так, будет тебе отчёт.

— Очень хорошо, — серьёзно проговорила та, и, попрощавшись, побежала прочь.

* * *

— О боже, опять?

Утром понедельника Тима ждал очередной неприятный сюрприз — в его кофейне горел свет, а значит — насладиться божественным нектаром в гордом одиночестве не получится. Почему всё именно так? Злой рок? Судьба? Почему его никак не могли оставить в покое?

На этот раз правда, на оцифраторе никто не спал. У дальнего конца стойки сидел человек, и, присмотревшись, двойник понял, что это тот же самый тип, которого он видел несколько дней назад.

Кипучая злость вмиг сменилась тревожностью. Что будет, если тот заговорит первым? Вдруг он видел что-то через цифровую маску — ведь у незнакомца был такой ошарашенный вид. Вдруг тот вообще убийца, и сейчас достанет откуда-нибудь дробовик, чтобы выстрелить в лицо?

Нет, — Тим сел максимально далеко, боязливо посматривая в другую сторону, — слишком уж безобидно выглядел этот человек, слишком нелепо. Неряшливо, растрёпано, вряд ли перед ним какая-то важная птица. Как корпораты таких называли? Менеджер среднего звена? Из той касты, что ничего из себя не представляют?

В конце концов, двойник решил гордо его проигнорировать. Кому нужна компания? Кому нужны живые люди? Общение для слабаков! Пусть при одной мысли что именно и как сказать у Тима тряслись руки (точно не от кофе, нет), а в голове становилось неприятно пусто.

— Это было неплохо, — прозвучало с другой стороны стойки.

Черт. А вот на то, что этот тип заговорит первым, Тимоти совсем не рассчитывал. Черт черт черт! И то, что тот захочет подойти ближе тем более. Рука сама потянулась к кобуре, что если…

— Удачного дня, — весело проговорил незнакомец, помахав на прощанье.

Тим замер. Затаился.

— Д-да. Удачного, — тихо пролепетал он.

Прозвенел колокольчик над дверью, незнакомец вышел

— _Да? Удачного_? Пфф… — Тим прикрыл лицо ладонями. Кажется, за семь лет он растерял всякие навыки социализации. Просто восхитительно.


	6. Chapter 6

На следующий день ситуация повторилась. И в среду тоже. И даже в пятницу. Неряшливый атласовский работник, кажется, облюбовал кофейню на окраине города — и уходить вовсе не собирался.

— И откуда ты взялся? — буркнул Тим, щёлкнув пальцами у электронного замка. Створки двери мягко раскрылись, в воздухе витал приятный аромат латте и чего-то пряного.

« _Ха, ты только посмотри! На что спорим — наверняка этот парень какой-нибудь маньяк!_ » — весело проговорил Джек у него в голове. Самое ужасное, что здесь было рациональное зерно, ведь любовь к сладкому у навязчивого спутника двойника явно была не совсем здорового толка. Поначалу тот сдерживался, и заказывал лишь кусок пирога или маффин, но потом…

— Двойной эспрессо, пожалуйста? — тихо проговорил Тим нависшему над ним боту. С этого угла хорошо видна стопка из блюдец на другом конце стойки. Сколько их там? Пять? Шесть? Как вообще можно поглощать сладости в таких количествах?

— Ох, доброе утро! — незнакомец помахал живой рукой в приветствии и вернулся к разглядыванию голографической проекции на своей ладони. Схема, график и ровные столбцы текста. Очередная бюрократическая чушь.

— Доброе… — хрипло проговорил Тим, уставившись в свою чашку. Ему повезло, и до этого момента кроме как на формальности этот странный тип не разменивался, и к собственному удивлению Тим осознал, что тревожность постепенно сдавала позиции. На «привет-пока» его вполне хватит, к такому можно было привыкнуть.

— Я тебя здесь раньше не видел. Давно на Прометее?

«Зачем я это подумал?» — двойник зажмурился, наслаждаясь тем, как все изнутри проняло волной холода и отвращения к себе. Мысли застопорились, чашка в руке тихо брякнула — и вот Тим сжимал отломанную ручку механическими пальцами. Прекрасное начало утра.

— Сэр? — и кофе-бот тут как тут. — Сэр, модификация посуды не входит в заказ.

— Да-да, — Тим протянул ему карту и одним глотком осушил остатки кофе. — Знаю.

Только вот вселенная ненавидела Тимоти Лоуренса, и незваный собеседник и не думал униматься.

— Хм-м, хрупкие какие. Надо бы проверить… — тот легонько кивнул. — Так что? Редко вижу здесь новые лица. Ну, или маски, в твоём случае.

Двойник сглотнул, узор искусственного дерева на стойке почему-то показался крайне занятным. Может, просто встать и уйти? Нет, тогда этот тип точно от него не отстанет. Послать его? Неплохой вариант, но если Джек внезапно даст о себе знать, то в эту кофейню путь будет закрыт.

« _Короткая же у тебя память, Тимми! Не знаешь что делать — стреляй!_ » — промурчал голос в голове.

— …Только приехал, — выдавил из себя двойник.

— Здорово! И как тебе? Нравится город?

— Бывало и лучше, — он пожал плечами. — Если бы не кофе, — и не та катастрофа, в которую он превратил собственную жизнь. — Махнул бы в другую галактику.

— Понятно… — прошелестел незнакомец, да так грустно, будто Тим только что отказал ему в сделке века. Двойник ухмыльнулся под маской, наслаждаясь внезапно обретённым превосходством. И как можно было испугаться простого офисного клерка? На Гелиосе такие разве что ниц не падали при появлении «Джека»! Этот тип безобиден настолько, что его даже чуточку жалко.

— Но, вот здесь хорошо. Нигде не пробовал такого эспрессо, — смилостивился Тим.

— Правда? — тот тихо рассмеялся. — Не безопасность, не деньги — кофе? Тебя держит здесь кофе?

— Вроде того… — протянул двойник. — А зачем спрашиваешь? Дай угадаю — готовишь доклад для своего босса?

Клерк забавно нахмурился, словно задумавшись.

— Доклад?

— Да, о качестве жизни, и всякое такое. Откуда ты? Статистика? Финансы? Только не говори что Исследования и Разработка — не поверю.

— Всего понемногу, — собеседник заправил волосы назад, растрепав и без того неидеальную укладку. — Т-ты правда не знаешь… — тот встрепенулся. — Хотя нет, забудь.

— Уже.

Странно, но с каждым произнесённым словом волнение растворялось — несмотря на то, что незнакомец открыто его рассматривал. Но не было в чужом взгляде ни обожания, ни вожделения, или чего-то другого, куда более тёмного. Удивление, любопытство — и только.

— Насчёт лица. Немного… невежливо получилось, — собеседник мельком глянул на цифровую маску. — Извини? Этот район пострадал больше всех, импланты есть даже у детей.

— Заметил, — буркнул Тим. — Атлас и его забота о людях, да?

— Что ты…

— Даль, Гиперион, все корпы как один. Использовать и выкинуть. Или нашпиговать железом.

— Неправда! — клерк привстал и заглянул в цифровое марево маски перед носом Тима. Иронично, ведь тот никак не мог определиться, куда именно посмотреть — и от того выглядел ещё смешнее.

— Чем докажешь? — усмехнулся двойник. Черт, как же забавно было выводить этого типа из себя!

— Страховка, оснащение, безопасность! — на одном дыхании проговорил клерк. — Я… кхм, новый Атлас не разбрасывается людьми.

— Конечно, кексик, особенно безопасность.

Тим улыбнулся шире, когда заметил огонёк тревоги в разноцветных глазах незнакомца. Неужели попал в яблочко?

— Что будешь делать, если на Прометею придёт Большой Злой Волк?

— Пока я н-не могу этого сказать, — промямлил тот.

— Потому что нечего.

Двойник выпрямился, следом забрав карту со стойки, и окинул взглядом приунывшего клерка. Хм, может, не стоило так его осаждать?

« _Забываешься, пирожок. Сам же хотел, чтобы этот идиот исчез_ » — подал голос Джек. — « _Зачем тебе друзья?_ »

Тим растерянно почесал затылок, задумавшись, как лучше извиниться, но его опередили.

— Хорошего дня, — ядовито протянул «он». — Продолжай верить в свой «Атлас».

***

Утро и впрямь не задалось — даже дрон не закружил вокруг него, едва приметив, а лишь моргнул окуляром, сканируя карту, и обиженно плюнул помехами в спину.

— Да я само очарование, — тихо проговорил Тим чуть позже, расшнуровывая очередной свёрток.

Больше всего хотелось забыться в работе и ни о чем не думать. Только вот совсем не думать не получалось — порой отчёты были написаны не хуже какого-нибудь романа о путешествиях на край галактики и великих открытиях.

Ведь Атлас занимался не только терраморфингом планет. Перед тем как те изменить, их нужно было изучить, и за это корпорация обещала заплатить с лихвой. Обещала — ключевое слово, углубляясь в дебри бюрократического ада, двойник наблюдал, как бесчисленные исследователи замолкали навсегда - записи их обрывались, а доклады никогда не были логически завершены.

— А это ещё что?..

В кое-как сложенных в стопку листах Тим приметил что-то объёмное, инородное, выбивающееся из общей серости. По хребту протянуло нехорошим холодком — двойник спешно осмотрелся, ища угрозу. Но, тщетно. Вздохнув и укорив себя за излишнюю паранойю, он решил продолжить, выуживая странный документ.

— Какого черта…

Страница — не из бумаги. Материал старый и выцветший, волокнистый, как высушенный лист огромного растения. Но самое интересное — совсем не это.

Никакая иллюстрация не могла сравниться с тем, что красовалось на внезапной находке. Пусть и отрисовано все было простыми чёрными чернилами, иномирный цветок казался настолько искусно нарисованным, словно ещё немного — и тот оживет. А почерк неизвестного исследователя едва ли не каллиграфический — чёткий, красивый и ровный. Буква к букве.

« _Поверить не могу, что уже три планеты позади. Всё таки не зря потратил наследство и купил материалы получше. Уверен, что мои иллюстрации станут сенсацией и о них будут говорить во всех уголках вселенной. Атлас отнюдь не богачи, но за достоверные сведения платят хорошо. Да и там, куда мы направляемся, даже самая сильная оптика отключается._

_Хах, если бы техника не сходила с ума на таких глубинах, я бы остался без работы! Выкуси, отец! Кистью и карандашом я заработаю столько денег, что тебе и не снилось!_ »

— Сколько лет этой штуке? — тихо проговорил Тим, рассматривая диковинку. Ни даты, ни времени, и главное — кем был безымянный художник, — понятно не было. Однако продолжения дневника Тим не смог найти ни в той же стопке, ни рядом. Недолго подумав, он спрятал находку в тумбе и совсем скоро о ней позабыл.


	7. Chapter 7

За пару недель его временное пристанище не сильно изменилось — будни Тим коротал на работе, а в выходные предпочитал не высовываться, с головой уходя в какую-нибудь книгу или фильм. Но каждый раз по возвращению домой на глаза ему попадалась выгоревшая карта прямо у запасного выхода. Схема эвакуации.

— Неплохо было бы найти себе такую… — тихо проговорил двойник после очередного скучного дня в архиве. Ещё лучше — смекнул он — разыскать подробную карту города. Проложить кратчайший маршрут к космопорту, на тот случай, если придётся бежать; узнать какие дороги и пути в ходу у местных; где можно безопасно спуститься в канализацию, чтобы пройти незамеченным. Возможно, это и не совсем здорово — будь у него деньги на психотерапевта, тот наверняка прочитал бы ему лекцию и назначил кучу упражнений на «принятие себя» и другую бесполезную чушь. Но куда лучше быть живым параноиком, чем просветлённым мертвецом.

И так, вооружившись куцей связкой банкнот и не менее смехотворным счётом на карте, Тим направился на север от жилых блоков. Вечерело, сквозь окна в невзрачных бетонных коробках зданий лениво сочился бордово-синеватый свет. Казалось, что район этот только-только начали отстраивать после осады — вдоль дороги тянулись спутанные нити проводов, куски арматуры зубьями торчали из пробитых боков зданий, да и фонари, что в цивилизованных местах загорались сразу, как темнело — здесь работали через один.

« _Сюда бы Глаз Гелиоса…_ » — задумчиво протянул «Джек». — « _Ну и дыру же ты выбрал, Тимми_ »

— Заткнись! — раздражённо шикнул Тим, едва не споткнувшись о высокий выступ на дороге. Та походила на минное поле из колдобин и настилов, и привела в местечко ничуть не лучше.

Кое-как освещённый плоскими светильниками закоулок выглядел декорацией из типичного боевика паршивой категории. С мигающими неоновыми вывесками; с парой-другой подозрительных типов, что кидали заинтересованные взгляды в сторону немногочисленных прохожих; наконец, с магазинами и лавочками вместимостью чуть больше гиперионской спасательной капсулы. Как внутри помещался не только продавец, но и покупатель, для Тима стало загадкой. Может, там компактная чёрная дыра? Или как в том фильме про путешествия по эпохам и эрам — «внутри больше, чем снаружи»?

— Хм-м, — двойник поправил клипсу-маску у уха, осматриваясь. Странно, но здесь было немало людей, что Тим изредка видел, возвращаясь домой. Вот женщина, чьё лицо и руки покрыты рубцами — громко спорит о чем-то со старьёвщиком; старик с громоздким протезом ноги и механической челюстью, взвешивал в руке горсть непонятных деталей; и наконец, чья-то юркая, маленькая фигурка. Как же знакомо…

Тим вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда та помахала серебристой рукой. Обернулся для верности — точно ли ему? Да, та самая девочка, что угостила сдобным домашним печеньем. То показалось переслащённым, но даже так вкус пробудил где-то глубоко внутри приятные воспоминания — что не всегда его жизнь была кромешным адом.

« _Этой сучке надо преподать урок_ » — зло протянул «Джек», стоило той сделать несколько шагов в их сторону. — « _Не позволяй ей приближаться!_ »

Тим прикрыл глаза и медленно засчитал про себя. С каждой новой цифрой мерзкое ворчание становилось тише. Пусть он и был параноиком, но убегать от маленькой девочки?

— Хей. Ты что здесь делаешь? — тихо просил двойник, чуть пригнувшись. — Да ещё так поздно.

— Совсем не поздно, мистер, — она вытерла нос локтем. — Детское время.

« _А на вопрос не ответила. Подозрительно. Выстрели ей в лицо!_ »

— Затк… кхм. Н-не важно.

Под полным недоумения взглядом лицо двойника залил предательский румянец. Как же хорошо, что этого не видно за голографической маской! Перевести тему, нужно было перевести тему.

— Ах, печенье. Очень… — « _Мелкая тварь пыталась тебя отравить!_ » — …Очень вкусно, спасибо. Сто лет такого не ел.

— Правда?

— Да, — он отвернулся, будто бы рассматривая запчасти в витрине неподалёку. — Кстати, ты вроде как местная?

— Вы заблудились? — девочка качнулась с мысков на пятки. — Если так, могу все-все здесь показать!

Тим пожал плечами, хмыкнув. На окраине города всё казалось либо уже использованным кем-то, либо вообще переработанным мусором. Даже в злополучном Казино техника выглядела не столь изношено. Как, а главное, зачем люди пользуются подобным хламом, понять было сложно.

— На самом деле тут мнооого интересного. Поискать только.

— Конечно, — Тим кивнул в сторону странной композиции из тостеров, на которой болталась вывеска «Части и Чипы». — Верю.

Девочка будто бы его и не слышала.

— Что вы ищите, мистер?

— Карту города. Бумажную карту, не для комма.

— Понятно, — она потешно нахмурилась, осматриваясь по сторонам. — Тогда нам вот туда.

Чуть поодаль, прямо за проржавевшим автоматом для оцифровки и смены внешности оказалась неприметная металлическая дверь. На ней скотчем приклеили объявление:

«Букинистическая лавка Гарольда и Гарольда. Всегда открыто. Стучите»

— Странно, — двойник ослабил крепление кобуры и для надёжности щёлкнул по модулю щита. Тот коротко пискнул. — Всегда открыто? В таком-то месте?

— Разве плохо? — девочка несколько раз стукнула кулаком по двери и схватилась за ручку. — Сюда редко кто заходит, а бумажные книги — они только у богачей.

— Ну-ну, — вздохнув, Тим шагнул за ней в темноту.

* * *

В воздухе витал знакомый запах пыли и чернил, но к этому примешалось что-то ещё — такое, что Тим никак не мог распознать, как ни пытался. Почти все пространство магазина занимали стеллажи, что подпирали собой потолок, а полки их едва ли не ломились от самых разных вещей. Мельком те оглядев, двойник наконец вспомнил — как годы назад заходил в книжный магазин у школы, где иногда удавалось найти настоящие сокровища.

Пахло азартом. Напротив него ютились друг на друге томики с позолоченными корешками; стопки каких-то журналов в плотных глянцевых обложках; даже для экзотики вроде массивных продолговатых флешек, дискет и блестящих дисков тут нашлось место.

— Опять пришла, — протрещало откуда-то сбоку. Вздрогнув, Тим тут же взял говорящего на прицел.

То был мужчина в простой серой рубашке и таких же брюках — худой, вытянутый, чернявый, рассматривающий посетителей через толстые стекла круглых очков. Тот скептически хмыкнул, и кивком указал на оружие в руках двойника.

— Не впечатляет. Таким калибром только детей пугать.

Все остроты почему-то позабылись, а Джек как назло молчал.

— Что ищите? — продавец скрестил руки на груди. — Космобольные карточки? Редкие издания? Может, вам есть что продать?

— Карта! — девочка встала на мыски и упёрлась подбородком в прилавок, будто нетерпеливый щенок. — Нам нужна карта города.

— П-подробная, — подал голос Тим, убирая пистолет. — Пожалуйста.

— Всего-то? — тот почесал подбородок и развернулся в сторону малоприметной двери за стойкой. — Была в подсобке одна, поищу.

Щёлкнул замок, а вслед за этим из потолка показалось блестящее дуло турели. Так вот почему этот тип не испугался оставить их одних!

— Не волнуйтесь мистер, Гарольд хороший, — девочка взяла с полки журнал с резвящимися скагами на обложке, и с упоением начала тот читать.

— Хороший, — передразнил её Тим. — Конечно, а турель здесь для красоты.

Но, к счастью, скоротать ожидание вполне можно было и за поиском редкостей среди хлама, чем Тим и занялся. Так, покопавшись в стопке старых комиксов, он узнал-таки, чем закончилась космоопера про медведей, что он читал ещё в школе (спасением галактики, ну кто бы мог подумать!), а почти у самого пола нашёлся ящик с постерами к фильмам.

— «Тесси», — скептически проговорил Тим. — «Для дружбы нет преград».

Двойник всмотрелся в идиллическую картинку, где мальчик обнимал двухметрового пушистого мордоплюя. Судя по дате в уголке, снимали фильм задолго до голографических проекций и навороченных эффектов, но выглядело все довольно реалистично. Любопытно, сколько дублеров было съедено ради искусства? Хмыкнув, Тим принялся перебирать плакаты, но внезапно, на самом дне нашёл то, что отыскать совсем не ожидал.

— Н-не может быть…

Перед ним лежал точно такой же постер, что много лет назад он видел на Элписе — с повисшим на ветке милым котиком и надписью «Держись!». Точь-в-точь как ему подарила Джейни незадолго до побега на Пандору. В груди что-то болезненно сжалось. Интересно, где сейчас они с Афиной?

Подумав, Тим решил прихватить тот с собой. Да и надо хоть как-то украсить серые стены его лачуги!

Неприметная дверь в глубине комнаты со скрипом раскрылась — показался продавец, что зажал под мышкой кое-как сложенный свёрток.

— Вот, — он развернул карту на прилавке, следом закашлявшись от взметнувшейся вверх пыли. — Давно лежит, отдам за полцены. Самая подробная, здесь даже схема старого города есть. Ещё до Атласа.

— Неплохо, — двойник кивнул. — Сколько?

— Хм-м. Сто за карту, и двести пятьдесят за плакат.

— Ч-что? — он опешил. На эти деньги вполне можно было прожить целую неделю, и потратить всё так просто? За один раз? Продавец в ответ на его замешательство лишь пожал плечами.

— Сами понимаете, раритет. Этот постер вообще из другой галактики, и кроме как здесь вы его нигде не найдёте.

— Мноого, — девочка подошла к прилавку, хмурясь.

— Честная цена для хорошей вещи.

Тим почесал затылок, раздумывая. Конечно можно уйти и так, с пустыми руками. Но что будет, если эхо-комм выключится? Сможет ли он найти нужную дорогу? Что если на Прометею явятся охочие до славы головорезы, получится ли выбраться? Да и расставаться с кусочком прошлого вовсе не хотелось.

— Ну хорошо. Беру.

— Ах, — продавец хлопнул в ладоши. — Прекрасный выбор! Сейчас поищу во что упако…

— Вы забыли про правило, — надувшись проговорила девочка. — Про первую покупку. Нехорошо.

Лицо человека напротив исказила гримаса презрения, будто тот съел самый кислый во вселенной лимон.

— Конечно. Как же я мог забыть. Про подарок к первой покупке. Сейчас… сейчас…

Продавец скрылся под прилавком, бурча сквозь зубы тихие ругательства, на что спутница Тима лишь довольно разулыбалась. Совсем скоро он распрямился, и положил перед покупателями небольшой переливающийся куб — с плоским разьемом под чип сверху и маленьким экраном сбоку.

— Вот, забирайте. Голографический проектор Тедиор. Он взломан, так что работают только стандартные программы. Лес, Тропики, Дождь… сами знаете.

— Ого! — двойник тут же повеселел. — А площадь?

— На комнату хватит. Берите, пока я не передумал!

* * *

На следующий день выяснилось, что странноватый незнакомец принципам не изменил, и всё также появлялся в кафе засветло. Но — Тим вообще не думал что такое возможно — выглядел тот хуже обычного. Он даже перестал здороваться и поддерживать подобие беседы, лишь просматривал какие-то графики на проекции из механической ладони, и тихо переговаривался по эхо.

Как-то, Тим даже хотел извиниться — слишком сильно клерк напоминал ему бесчисленных трудоголиков с Гелиоса. Некоторых из них двойник, следуя роли, демонстративно отправлял в открытый космос, некоторых — душил на месте. Но куда чаще несчастные гиперионцы ломались задолго до расправы.

« _Точно-точно, как тот парень! Ну, помнишь? Бах! Разукрасил своими мозгами наш офис!_ » — « _Джек_ » хохотнул. — « _Ставлю сотню, этот тоже недолго_ _протянет!_ »

— Возможно… — одними губами проговорил двойник. На бумаге Атлас был куда лояльнее Гипериона — хорошая страховка, честная оплата и, конечно же, обещания карьерного роста. Но наблюдая за тем, как незнакомец почти буквально таял, Тим сомневался в этом всё больше и больше. Бесчисленные блюдца из-под сладостей пропали, и на их месте возникли башенки из кофейных чашек.

Однажды утром Тим едва сдержался, чтобы не присвистнуть — почти вся правая сторона стойки была забаррикадирована посудой, а изнутри импровизированного форта доносился звук приглушённого храпа.

« _Предлагаю сделать одолжение, и разбудить его. Выстрелом в голову!_ » — весело проговорил «Джек». – « _Или придушить. Ты наверняка потерял хватку,_ _Тимми_ »

— Заткнись!.. — буркнул двойник, неуверенно зашагав к стойке. — …Боже, что я делаю?

Почему вместо того, чтобы занять привычное место или вовсе уйти, Тим решил помочь, он так до конца и не понял. Было ли это сопереживанием? Желанием искупить грехи прошлого? Попыткой заглушить чувство вины?

— Эм-м, привет? — неуверенно начал двойник. — Не знаю… как там тебя.

Раздавшийся в ответ храп едва ли можно было считать ответом, и это Тима лишь разозлило. Что за наглость — он тут проявляет чудеса альтруизма и мастерство социализации, а его игнорируют?

« _Неблагодарный ублюдок. Ты знаешь что делать, да?_ »

Он сжал руки в кулаки, привычным движением расправил плечи — и улыбнулся, широко и зло. Пусть под маской этого не видно, на короткий момент Тим почувствовал себя лучше. Сильнее. По-другому.

— Эй, приятель?

Клерк спал, уткнувшись лбом в изгиб локтя, будто в попытке ото всех спрятаться, и выглядел так беззащитно. Изнутри поднялась волна чего-то тёмного, чуждого, и Тим, наконец, прозрел. Увидел не недостатки, не безвкусицу, но… возможности.

Галстук? Лучше всякой удавки. Порт в виске? Если как следует приложить им об оцифратор — получится славный фейерверк, с бонусом из прожаренных мозгов в тупой черепушке. Робо-рука? Оторвать, и ей же убить.

Словно почувствовав его мысли, атласовский работник встрепенулся, следом потирая глаза живой рукой. Перед лицом двойника зарябило пиксельное марево, бессмысленная злоба отступала под натиском паранойи и привычного страха, но глубоко внутри всё ещё теплился нехороший огонёк.

— С добрым утром, принцесса, — ядовито процедил Тим, приблизившись к клерку почти вплотную. — У тебя галстук развязался. Хочешь, — он беззастенчиво схватился за петлю у чужой шеи. — …Помогу?

…Масштаб трагедии Тим осознал в ту же секунду — сначала его оглушило полным непередаваемого ужаса криком, затем — в лицо прилетело хорошим хуком, да таким, что перед глазами заблестели яркие световые всполохи. И наконец, когда он отполз в сторону, на один лад повторяя «Прости, прости, это не я, не хотел!», рядом сначала что-то разбилось, а затем болезненно ударило его прямо в лоб. Чашка. Сначала одна, потом ещё и ещё — клерк не жалея сил оттеснял его к выходу. Довольно быстро Тим смекнул, что когда чашки закончатся, тот может взяться и за что потяжелее, и — ещё раз для верности извинившись, пулей выскочил на улицу.


	8. Chapter 8

Он сам толком не понял, сколько времени прошло, не помнил, куда бежал, не разбирая дороги. В мыслях царил полнейших хаос, сквозь те пробивалась одна единственная фраза, что он повторял будто литанию: «Я не Джек. Я не Джек. Я не Джек!»

Серость, запах земли и ржавчины сменились свежестью скошенной травы, а затем — звуком тревожного стрекота, пылью и мягким, тёплым светом. Видимо, ноги сами принесли его в знакомые стены старого архива.

Он потёр лицо руками, глубоко вздохнул и осмотрелся. Как всегда — ни души. Лишь стопки пожелтевшей бумаги да гул древнего комма.

— Надо что-то делать… — проговорил он самому себе.

Сколько пройдёт времени, прежде чем Джек окончательно возьмёт верх? Когда образ-фальшивка поглотит остатки воспоминаний и ему, настоящему ему, придёт конец?

Плохо, что из-за нового места, окружения, и людей, пусть тех было и немного, он перестал начинать день с обычного своего ритуала — назвать пять вещей, чем именно отличается; вспомнить, когда и как отказался следовать приказам; вспомнить хоть что-то из своей старой жизни, до контракта. До того, как потерять себя.

— Солдат Даль, — прохрипел Тим, стараясь выравнять дыхание. — Которого ты… он приказал убить.

« _Я не ты, Джек_ » — тогда дерзить простому программисту Джону двойник не побоялся. …Как жаль, что этой дерзости не хватило, чтобы сбежать вместе с Афиной.

— Нет-нет-нет, — он замотал головой, отгоняя копошащееся в груди отчаяние. — Должно быть что-то ещё!

Те неловкие, обычно провальные свидания, на которых Тим оттачивал свою роль? Бесчисленные покушения, а после них — дни, а порой и недели в мед-отсеке? Совещания, где двойник создавал иллюзию присутствия, со стандартной кульминацией «пристрели докладчика»? Или та игра в прятки в огромном казино, что затянулась на семь долгих лет?

Пол под ногами пришёл в движение, Тим грузно осел, в последний момент схватившись за стену. Он точно был не в порядке. Окружающий мир прибавил в резкости, как будто ползунок яркости на старом комме прокрутили до предела.

— О-о, нет! — Тим отвесил себе пощёчину, и ещё, и ещё — слишком хорошо он знал, чем всё это могло закончиться. Когда со следующим, особенно сильным ударом от переносицы ко лбу протянулась волна боли — Тим очнулся. На ладони блестели рубиново-красные капли крови. Почему-то захотелось смеяться.

— А неплохо он меня приложил… — ухмыльнулся Тим. И откуда у простого клерка столько силищи? Ах да, конечно же. Робо-рука. Интересно, были ли в ней дополнительные функции, как в гиперионской, или… двойник тряхнул головой. Зачем вообще он об этом думает? И почему клерк смотрел на него, будто увидел призрака? С таким неподдельным ужасом в глазах. Неужели тот мог знать Красавчика Джека?

— Не, — Тим рассмеялся. — Быть не может.

Даже у паранойи есть предел. Что мог Джек иметь общего с простым работником Атласа? То, что этот тип не представлял из себя ничего значащего Тим понял сразу — слишком близко он был знаком с холёными выскочками с верхушки пищевой цепочки Гипериона. Не было в несуразном клерке ни присущей топ-менеджерам гордыни, ни лоска, ни армии телохранителей рядом, готовых открыть огонь по щелчку пальцев. Мелкая сошка. Бояться такого — глупость. Ещё смешнее стало от догадки, что клерк мог оказаться кем-то по-настоящему важным.

— …Вроде директора, — хохотнул двойник.

Как звали того парня, что отвечал за все на Прометее, Тим благополучно забыл в первую же неделю, а уж как выглядел «мистер Атлас» и подавно. Раз Тима тот не впечатлил, то какая была разница?

Утерев нос, двойник кое-как поднялся и заправил растрепавшиеся волосы назад, следом затягивая те в хвост. Паника медленно отступала. Джек молчал. Неужто он успокоился от одной мысли про безымянного клерка? От того, как забавно тот выглядел в своей слишком уж настоящей панике?

— Боже, — двойник встрепенулся и взял в руки небольшую стопку бумаг. — Почему я про это думаю?

Развивать мысль не хотелось, ведь куда проще забыться в работе. Так легче заглушить отголоски ужаса, легче прожить ещё один скучный день, и не обращать внимания на боль — внутри и снаружи. А Джек… с Джеком он что-нибудь придумает.

* * *

Под вечер в голове стало приятно пусто, и про утреннее происшествие напоминала лишь ноющая переносица да синяк возле скулы.

И почему вообще он думал о том клерке? Тим фыркнул, — вот ведь глупость, — что в нём было такого? Робо-рука? Ярко-голубой эхо-глаз? Привычка поедать сладкое и пить кофе в невероятных количествах? Или дело вовсе не в этом?

Тут, наконец, когда где-то в голове загорелась метафорическая лампочка, Тим понял, в чём было дело. Вина. Вместо того чтобы извиниться, не-совсем-он попытался…

— Придушить… — тихо проговорил двойник.

И теперь путь к вкусному кофе, скорее всего, закрыт.

* * *

На следующий день, для верности нацепив модуль щита получше, Тим боязливо подкрадывался к знакомой кофейне. Ту окутал молочно-белый туман, и выглядела она будто декорация к какому-нибудь фильму ужасов. Казалось, ещё шаг и из тумана вынырнут монстры чтобы вспороть ему брюхо.

Только вот чудовища так и не появились, да и внутри никого не было. Как обычно кофе-бот ожил, приветливо помахав рукой, а уже через несколько минут возле двойника стояла чашка ароматного эспрессо.

Островок спокойствия в тишине. Только вот от этого спокойствия повеяло чем-то ещё, холодным и липким. Одиночеством. Двойник поймал себя на том, что поглядывал на опустевшее место с другой стороны стойки, и тут же ругнулся.

Кажется, Тим добился своего, и незнакомец исчез. А он даже не успел извиниться, как следует.

* * *

Вся последующая неделя прошла тихо и гладко — правда, о своей спонтанной покупке двойник здорово пожалел, теперь высчитывая едва ли не каждый доллар до зарплаты. Ему не хватало даже на самый простой десерт, и довольствоваться приходилось лишь обычным чёрным кофе. А как хотелось полакомиться пышной молочной пенкой, или оттенить горечь вкусом сиропа — орехового, шоколадного, или кленового.

К пятнице он даже подумывал взять какое-нибудь нехитрое задание, чтобы подзаработать, или поговорить с кем-то из соседей …Но от мысли, что его и без того скверную репутацию может испортить внезапно очнувшийся Джек, брала оторопь.

Пока, наконец, поздно вечером, из забытья его не вывел сладкий, сдобный аромат. Он осмотрелся — до жилых блоков оставалось буквально несколько шагов, рядом покачивались от поднявшегося ветра понурые, хилые деревца, а под ногами шелестела жухлая трава. Недалеко, со стороны скудно освещённой аллеи, появилась небольшая фигурка.

— Опять она… — вздохнул Тим, рассматривая приближающуюся к нему соседку. Девочка тащила за спиной массивный рюкзак, из карманов которого торчали блестяще детали, куски проводов и какой-то ещё хлам. — Не боишься гулять так поздно?

— И вовсе не поздно, — та улыбнулась. — Я только что с охоты, мистер. Смотрите, сколько сокровищ.

Тим хмыкнул, для вида кивнув.

— Значит, собираешь… — мусор. — Запчасти?

— Ага, — она скинула рюкзак на стоящую неподалёку скамейку и присела рядом. — Разные штуки, оставшиеся после Маливан. Платы, чипы, всё-всё, что можно продать.

— Хм, — двойник покрутил в руках покрытую ржавчиной пластину, и, скривившись, сунул деталь обратно в карман. — Выглядит не очень.

— Конечно, — девочка пожала плечами. — Почистим, и будет как новенькая.

— Верю. И много ты заработала на этом, — барахле. — Н-на своих сокровищах?

— Не очень, но так веселей. Все мои друзья собирают детали, чтобы помочь. Атлас хорошо за них платит.

Теперь-то стало понятно, почему девочка была так неказисто одета — на серо-коричневых брюках и куртке не разглядеть ни ржавчины, ни пыли, да и если те порвать и зашить — заметно этого не будет. Только вот импланты — серебристый хром руки, голени, и половины лица — привыкнуть к такому сложно. Тим мельком глянул на свою робо-руку. Черт, за всё это время он даже имени не спросил. Да и сколько можно пестовать собственную паранойю?

— Ум-м… — он вздохнул, собираясь с силами. — А как…

— Я Аня! — внезапно проговорила девочка, широко улыбнувшись щербатой улыбкой.

Безопасно ли было выдавать своё имя? Вдруг её подослали? Вдруг все это ловушка?

— Ум… — Тим отвернулся. — А зачем тебе…

— Можете не говорить, если не хотите, — она со знающим видом кивнула. — Или не помните. Когда чинят голову, многие не могут вспомнить, как их зовут. Бенни, мой друг, забыл, когда ему поставили новые глаза.

— Импланты?

— Угу, — она ткнула пальцем себе в стальную щёку, где кожа сменялась металлом. Выше, отливал серебром округлый сокет. — Скоро и мне поставят эхо-глаз.

— Какого цвета? — чуть мягче проговорил двойник.

— Зелёного! Нет, синего! Нет… — она комично надулась. — Не могу решить, слишком сложно!

— Почему не красного? Все будут тебя бояться.

— Тогда я не смогу завести друзей. Ох, — девочка встрепенулась, и принялась рыться в карманах рюкзака. Внезапно, приятный сладковатый аромат усилился. — Совсем забыла! Вот.

В руке у неё был зажат небольшой пластиковый пакет, от которого пахло ванилью и домом. Неужели опять печенье? Тим без заминки тот распахнул и, буркнув «спасибо», отправил кусочек в рот.

— Шоколадное печенье с… шоколадной крошкой? — двойник зажмурился, силясь справиться со всей этой сладостью. — Очень необычно.

— В следующий раз будет ещё вкуснее, мистер. Обещаю!

* * *

Прошло ещё несколько дней, а на счету его всё так же не хватало хотя бы пары нулей после единицы. В понедельник кофейня вновь встретила тишиной — кроме него в столь ранний час посетителей не оказалось.

Позже, Тим сжимал в руке чашку горячего эспрессо, жадно рассматривая зависшие в воздухе десерты на голографическом меню: украшенный пышной шапкой взбитых сливок шоколадный маффин; чизкейк на подложке поджаристого бисквита, с ниткой карамельного соуса сверху; и наконец, великолепный морковный пирог — будто только что испечённый.

— Такой красивый… — мечтательно проговорил Тим.

Внезапно, за спиной прозвенел колокольчик. Двойник обернулся — вдруг это всё галлюцинация от переизбытка кофеина? — и с трудом сдержался, чтобы не сорваться с места и не убежать так далеко, как только можно.

Тот самый клерк с неплохо поставленным ударом. Вдруг он пришёл, чтобы закончить начатое?

— Шериф? Подожди, зачем нам шериф? Или… как там его, — атласовец занял привычное место, следом жестом подзывая кофе-бота.

Тим насупился, и вызвал меню, для вида пролистывая список. Когда перед ним вновь завис кусок румяного пирога, двойник готов был застрелиться. Как же хотелось есть! И теперь, кроме голода очнулось ото сна и то самое чувство вины, что подбивало окликнуть и сказать слово-другое. Но вдруг так он сделает только хуже?

— Бро, говорил же, бери переводчика. Даже я половины слов не понимаю, этот акцент… — клерк залпом осушил чашку эспрессо и покачал головой. — П-подожди, а костюм? Тот фрак, что… что ты надел? Бабочку? …И всё?

— Черт, — тихо проговорил Тим, барабаня пальцами по столешнице. Хуже молчания только утренние разговоры о работе. Конечно, всё ещё можно было перебить, или подойти ближе, или…

— Кого я обманываю? — прошептал двойник, уставившись в чашку. В черноте отражалась бледно-голубая проекция, которую он забыл свернуть. Тим нахмурился, щипком убирая список — десерты не светят ему ещё очень-очень долго! Может, не так уж и хороша вся эта затея? Не лучше было бы податься в наёмники, или попытаться отыскать Афину с Джейни?

Он встрепенулся, заслышав металлический скрип неподалёку, и замер, когда до него донёсся звук приближающихся шагов. Совсем скоро клерк встал рядом, но Тим никак не мог понять, что именно от него ожидать. Что тот сделает? Ударит по лицу?

— Тогда… получилось не очень, — неуверенно проговорил незнакомец. — Прости?

Секунду, он что, извиняется?!

— П-подожди, — начал было Тим, но захлопнул рот, стоило услышать сладковатый аромат совсем рядом.

— Это немного, но я заметил, как ты на него смотришь, — клерк улыбнулся, и двойник почувствовал, как закипает.

Морковный пирог — обсыпанный миндальными хлопьями со всех сторон, с прослойкой из сливочного крема и пористым, вкуснейшим бисквитом. Из чего на самом деле децифровали всё это, Тиму знать не очень-то хотелось, главное — лакомство выглядело восхитительно.

— Н-не нужно, — Тим деланно отвернулся. — Обойдусь.

— Но мне правда жаль, — клерк не унимался. — Я не должен был… — он будто бы замялся. — Увидел то, чего быть не может. Сильно тебя задел?

Тим зарделся, и тут же дотронулся до импланта у уха. Тот отозвался мягкой вибрацией, и двойник в ответ мотнул головой.

— Переживу.

Эхо-глаз незнакомца загорелся ярко-голубым, он тяжко вздохнул.

— Опять? У меня тут… — он нахмурился. — Два… нет, три звонка, параллельно. Прости ещё раз. Надеюсь, ты не в обиде.

— Не, — Тим ухмыльнулся, скрестив руки на груди. — Старайся лучше, мистер Атлас.

Щеки клерка от этих слов слегка тронуло румянцем, тот кротко улыбнулся, и, помахав на прощание, направился к выходу.

— …Странно, — буркнул Тим, следом принимаясь за угощение. И от чего-то оно показалось особенно вкусным.


	9. Chapter 9

«… _в этой системе можно считать беспочвенными. Мир непригоден — ни как источник ресурсов, ни как площадка для исследований_ »

Тим окинул взглядом внушительную стопку отработанных документов, что по объёму не уступала какой-нибудь эпической саге — про бесконечные войны, интриги и обязательную несчастную любовь.

Правда, на этот раз обошлось без заговоров и предательств — группа учёных путешествовала от планеты к планете, чтобы, наконец, не остановиться на Эпсилоне-3. Где нашли они лишь нечитаемые послания на древнем языке внутри огромной соляной пещеры, да водоросли, от которых появлялись мигрень и яркие галлюцинации. Вскользь биолог экспедиции упомянул что-то о подозрительных людях, прилетевших на видавшем виды шаттле из другой системы, и Тим уже знал, чем всё это могло закончиться.

С таким он сталкивался не раз — частенько слух об инопланетных письменах или малопонятных механизмах оказывался приманкой, и вместо славы и богатства работники Атласа получали дождь из свинца и забвение. Порой лидеры экспедиций были немного дальновидней, и не брезговали взять в команду пару-другую опытных наёмников, либо же группу тренированных солдат взамен обычной охране.

Пожав плечами, Тим потянулся к последней странице, и недовольно нахмурился. Та была плотная, плоская — скорее картон, чем бумага, с рядом мелких отверстий с одного края, и продолговатой красной линией посередине. Вместо содержания, примечаний или перечня использованной литературы некто мелким почерком вывел формулы — сложные, малопонятные, с десятком и более знаков над и под чертой. И, на ощупь бумага казалась объёмной, рельефной.

— Странно, — буркнул Тим, переворачивая находку. На оборотной стороне все было ещё запутанней — несколько точек соединялись между собой кривыми линиями, а над ними — не привычные названия или обозначения, а градусы. И почему-то время.

Он призадумался, рассматривая необычную страницу. Отметки где-то выглядели простыми кляксами, где-то их окружал ореол чернильной пыли, либо же те были перечёркнуты крест-накрест. А в самом центре — большой полый не то круг, не то эллипс. Почти как…

— Солнце? — двойник кивнул. — Так это карта?

Обозначенный пунктирной линией путь то закручивался в спирали, то пропадал, чтобы возникнуть в противоположном конце карты. То вообще — обрывался замысловатой формулой. Почти в самом низу выделялась красным крошечная отметка под звёздочкой: «Слишком опасно. Нужен проводник»

Когда-то давно Тимоти может и обрадовался бы подобной вещице. Ведь наверняка за всем этим скрывалось если не сокровище, то какая-то тайна, сулящая славу, богатство и всеобщее обожание.

Но он слишком хорошо усвоил урок, слишком долго был в тени и едва не погиб, пытаясь выжить. Рисковать ради иллюзорной славы? Денег?

— Не на этот раз, — двойник сунул страницу в ящик тумбы, чтобы вскоре о той забыть.

* * *

Теперь его жилище выглядело немного лучше — постер Тим повесил на стене возле кровати, так, чтоб его было видно при входе, а блестящий кубик, что ему подарил несговорчивый продавец, он поначалу использовал вместо будильника. Пока как-то раз со скуки не запустил взломанную систему «дополненной реальности». Сторонние чипы устройство не принимало, но зато стандартные программы работали чётко, а батареи хватало на целую неделю.

И так, вечером того же дня, когда Тим понял что желание дочитать книгу и узнать, чем все закончится, спасовало перед желанием хорошенько поспать (возможно, читать впотьмах не лучшая идея), он отложил комм и потянулся к кубу, что стоял на тумбе рядом.

От прикосновения сенсорная панель ожила, маленький дисплей загорелся ярко-бирюзовым, развеивая темноту. Появился схематичный логотип Тедиор, а за ним — перечень стандартных встроенных тем. Стоило тапнуть по названию, как комната преобразилась — за пару секунд проекция разворачивалась, обращая ту в тропический лес, или уютную пещеру у моря, или… Двойник вздрогнул, когда возникла его нелюбимая тема.

— Созерцание, — нехотя протянул Тим.

Бесчисленное множество звёзд на чёрном полотне космоса вызывали у него не желание задуматься о вечном или очистить сознание, а беспричинную тревогу. Казалось, что мнимая тишина вот-вот прервётся далёким эхом выстрелов, криками психов, вездесущим голосом Гипериона и сиренами.

— Нет-нет-нет, — зажмурившись, Тим как можно быстрей пролистал вперёд, лишь бы не думать, лишь бы не возвращаться туда.

К счастью, за Созерцанием шла Безмятежность, и когда вместо собственного сердцебиения двойник услышал тихий шелест листвы, то означало лишь одно — опасность миновала. Можно открывать глаза.

Внезапно он оказался среди высоких деревьев — проекция подстраивалась под окружение, и теперь на смену привычной серости или темноте проявились все оттенки зеленого. Над головой наслаивались друг на друга ветки и листья, название которых он не знал, а изображение было столь чётким, что если бы не редкая рябь — то вполне можно спутать с реальностью. Да, это совсем не симуляция, которую могли запускать богатые мальчики и девочки с портом в виске — но и ему не нужно было вырезать часть мозга, чтобы под тот нашлось место.

Дыхание голографического леса будто уносило с собой отголоски былого ужаса. Так проще было забыть, раствориться в иллюзорном покое и ни о чем не думать. Хмыкнув, Тим пару раз тапнул на дисплей, выставляя будильник. Спать ему осталось всего шесть часов.

* * *

Уже утром, предвкушая очередную порцию невероятно горького (но такого вкусного!) эспрессо, Тим привычным движением щёлкнул пальцами у сканера возле входа в кофейню. И растерялся.

И вовсе не потому, что «Доброе утро!» от атласского клерка прозвучало уж как-то слишком по-доброму. А потому, что его привычное место почти в самом дальнем конце стойки было занято. Как ещё объяснить то, что там стояли чашка кофе и кусок пирога Тим не знал. Может, это такая месть? Намёк? Клерк пытается его прогнать?

— Ты… кого-то ждёшь? — неуверенно начал Тим.

— Что?

Двойник сглотнул, рассматривая большую чашку латте и ровный прямоугольник шоколадного брауни. Повезло же кому-то!

— Это же мое… — Тим тряхнул головой. Спорить после того шоу, что устроили они с Джеком, было бы неправильно. — Н-ничего. Поищу другое!

Клерк сложил руки на груди, рассматривая его не то с любопытством, не то раздражённо.

— Я никого не жду. Точнее, жду, но… — тот откашлялся. — Это твоё.

— Но я не заказывал латте, — буркнул Тим, подойдя чуть ближе. Может, это подарок от заведения? Он сотый клиент? — Тут какая-то ошибка.

— Ошиб… — клерк встрепенулся. — Нет!

— Нет? — сделав ещё шаг, Тим вопреки здравому смыслу почему-то подумал, что все это великолепие предназначено ему. Стоп, не может быть такого!

— Кофе остынет. Это… правда всё тебе. За тот раз, — проговорил клерк.

В старых учебниках по информатике Тим читал про первые коммы, и про то, как при критической ошибке те выдавали синий экран смерти. Что-то подобное сейчас мелькнуло и в его сознании.

— Вот это. Мне. — Тим занял привычное место, присматриваясь к угощению. — Всё.

— Аха, — клерк кивнул.

— Не понимаю, — двойник принюхался. От мягкого сладковатого аромата жизнь тут же показалась чуть ярче, чуть лучше.

— Извиняться ещё раз не буду, — строго проговорил тот. — Считай это… возмещением ущерба.

— Так это у вас в Атласе называется, да?

Сила воли таяла с каждой секундой, растворялась от предвкушения отличного завтрака.

— Да, — клерк отвернулся. — Вроде того.

Тим проглотил смешок, следом отправив в рот кусок шоколадного пирога. Утро из обычного внезапно превратилось в хорошее. И чтобы перед ним вот так вот извинялись, не зная даже, кто он такой?

— Спасибо конечно, пирожок, но, — двойник усмехнулся. — Не нужно было. Ты уже извинился.

— Н-не достаточно.

— И стоит дорого.

— Хах, дорого? — тот расправил пальцами свою ужасную пародию на усы. — Я могу купить хоть всю кофейню! Все что здесь есть!

Тим рассмеялся, вгоняя собеседника в краску.

— Ну да, а на следующий день переедешь жить на улицу в картонную коробку.

— И вовсе не…

— Расслабься. И, спасибо.

Впервые за все время Тим пожалел, что лицо его скрыто под маской. Может, без неё было бы понятней, что говорит он искренне.


	10. Chapter 10

Однако упрямый клерк будто бы его не слышал, либо слышать не хотел с самого начала — на следующий день и даже после, на привычном месте двойника поджидала самая большая чашка кофе и десерт, всё время разный.

И если поначалу это немного испугало и смутило, то потом Тим попросту смирился. К хорошему действительно быстро привыкаешь. Да и перспектива перепробовать все возможные вкусности в маленькой кофейне ему очень нравилась.

Так прошла неделя, прошла другая — Джек почти перестал появляться, а страх и настороженность все сильней сдавали позиции. Было ли дело в забавном способе извиниться, который выбрал атласский клерк, или в том, как приятно оказалось над ним подшучивать и заставлять краснеть — Тим не понял. Откуда вообще в этом незнакомце столько доброты, и почему тот упорно продолжал приходить в одно и то же время, в то же самое место?

От клерка не веяло опасностью. Несмотря на дурную привычку поглощать несовместимое с жизнью количество сладкого он не был из того мерзкого, навязчивого типа — что панибратски хлопали по плечу, врываясь в личное пространство, и требовали выложить всю свою подноготную. Дистанция. Как хорошо, что кто-то умел её соблюдать.

Редко, очень редко незнакомец между делом мог бросить фразу-другую про свою работу. «Большое», «Важное» и «Поможет всем». Но чёрные круги под глазами и измученный вид куда красноречивей слов. В Гиперионе такие частенько ломались прямо перед играющим роль двойником, и их приходилось убивать. В назидание, чтобы поддержать безупречный образ.

Но с каждым новым днём Тим сильнее понимал, что этого безымянного пока человека он не тронул бы. Тот стал частью каждодневной рутины — кирпичиком в сыром, шатком пока фундаменте той жизни, что Тим пытался построить на пепелище прежней.

Однажды Тиму даже стало любопытно, как выглядел бы незнакомец, поспи тот хотя бы шесть часов. Или… пару суток. Недель? Без морщинок у глаз, впалых щёк и потускневшего взгляда.

— Эй, приятель? — начал было двойник, силясь разглядеть своего неизменного спутника за ворохом голографических окон. Тот допивал пятую по счёту чашку эспрессо и, казалось, не замечал ничего вокруг. — Эй?

— Хм? — клерк кивнул, слегка улыбнувшись. — Что-то не так?

— Скажи честно, когда ты в последний раз спал?

— Я, эм-м… во вторник. Кажется.

«Тяжёлый случай» — подумал про себя двойник. Он мельком глянул на плоский дисплей эхо-часов на запястье, где застыло «Четверг. 6:10»

— Вторник был позавчера, если не заметил, — вздохнул Тим, скрестив руки на груди. — Серьёзно, ты вообще думаешь о чем-то кроме работы?

— Ах. И правда, — тот смущённо рассмеялся.

— Неужели дома тебя не ждёт… не знаю, девушка, или… — двойник откашлялся. — Не девушка. Любимая собачка, в конце концов? Друзья?

Незнакомец нахмурился, разглядывая его, будто видел впервые.

— Девушка?

Тим для вида осушил остатки латте, следом опустив чашку на блюдце.

— Ну да. Кто-то, ради кого стоит возвращаться.

Но невинный, казалось, вопрос заставил и без того бледного клерка побелеть ещё больше. Он порывался что-то сказать, раз за разом сбиваясь, и с каждой проваленной попыткой во взгляде его сильней читалась растерянность. Если не отчаяние.

« _Так держать, Тимми_ » — очнулся ото сна мерзкий голос-в-голове. — « _Добей его. Покажи, какой он неудачник!_ »

— Воу, п-подожди-ка, — двойник, позабыв про осторожность, пересел чуть ближе. — Чтобы у парня с таким красивым…

Тим прикусил язык, осознав, что сам себя загнал в угол.

— …Галстуком, и не было друзей?

— Конечно у меня есть друзья, — проворчал клерк. — И галстук отличный. Дороже, чем вся эта кофейня, между прочим.

— Да-да, — улыбнулся Тим. До чего странными порой были защитные механизмы психики. — Всё не так уж плохо, а?

— Вот именно! — тот кивнул, сжимая механическую ладонь в кулак. Голографические окна рассыпались в голубоватую пыль. — То, что я делаю, важно!

« _Продолжай себя в этом убеждать…_ » — хихикнул Джек. — « _Упрямый ублюдок_ »

— Наверное? — Тим пожал плечами. — Но, если ты будешь спать не раз в… неделю, никто ведь не умрёт, так?

И на этот раз из-за дурацкой шутки клерк не рассмеялся, и даже не нахмурился, а вмиг подобрался. Невидящим взглядом уставился на разрушенный город за окном, будто высматривая мнимую опасность.

— …Надеюсь, — он мотнул головой. — Не знаю. Может, ты и прав.

— Попробуй. Тебе понравится, обещаю.

* * *

Мысли о старой карте не давали ему покоя, ведь изучить город проще, чем умереть в давке при эвакуации или заплутать и быть пристреленным. Чуть подумав, он решил начать с космопорта. Добраться туда можно было в два счета — через станцию перемещения, либо на любом транспорте, но так он уж точно никогда не запомнит дороги. В конце концов, пожертвовав одним из своих выходных, двойник закинул в цифр-инвентарь пару сэндвичей и двинулся в путь засветло.

И как позже выяснилось, карта не совпадала с новейшей, что Тим закачал в свой эхо-комм. Однако и цифровая версия сильной достоверностью не отличалась. Тупики, обвалившиеся здания, что перегородили путь, разрушенные магистрали — небольшая часть препятствий, с которыми он столкнулся.

Вся окраина казалась одной большой помойкой. Но здесь намного проще было спрятаться, затеряться среди изувеченных зданий, затаиться — так, что не найти.

«А ещё — переломать себе пару конечностей» — подумал Тим, аккуратно ступая с одной широкой балки на другую. Сейчас его занесло на запад, почти к самой системе очистки воды. Насколько хватало глаз возвышались горы искорёженного металла, куски бетона и асфальта, и ни намёка на нормальную дорогу или хотя бы её подобие. Зато, так он мог напрямую выйти к главной артерии Меридиана, минуя толпы людей и избежав лишних вопросов. Про то, кто он, что с его лицом, и что он вообще забыл в такую рань в воскресенье.

Собравшись, Тим спрыгнул вниз, следом закашлявшись от пыли. Последний свой сэндвич он прикончил полчаса назад, а перспектива перепачкаться в машинном масле и грязи не прельщала. Хмыкнув, он тапнул на модуль инвентаря, доставая потёртую карту.

— Ничего, ничего… секунду, — он прищурился, всматриваясь вдаль. Среди ржавчины и камня, за большим стальным листом виднелось нечто странное — сине-зелёный кусок обшивки. Не то фургона, не то старого шаттла. Пожав плечами, Тим отметил это место вопросительным знаком.

* * *

Наконец, когда на счету его заметно прибавилось, а карман потяжелел от банкнот, двойник почувствовал себя немного лучше и чуточку свободнее. Жизнь уже не казалась такой отвратительной.

Даже когда он в очередной раз заблудился на окраине — в том было больше плюсов, нежели минусов.

Перед ним был неприметный маленький магазин — обшарпанная бетонная коробка с широкими окнами, затерявшаяся среди повреждённых лазером зданий. Стеклопластик растрескался, а вывеска наверняка сломалась ещё много лет назад, задолго до осады.

Но, подойдя ближе, двойник заметил внутри помимо каких-то деталей и мелкой техники стопки с одеждой, что лежали в дальнем углу комнаты. Тим хмыкнул и осмотрел себя. Не пора ли чуть изменить привычный образ? Ведь за годы он успел подустать от жёлтого, а одежда, что он прихватил из Убежища-3, годилась лишь на выброс.

— Да что может случиться? — буркнул Тим, хватаясь за ручку.

* * *

Продавец, что уставился в свой эхо-комм, нейтрально махнул ему рукой в приветствии.

— Миленько у вас тут, — тихо проговорил двойник.

По левой стороне в ряд стояли автомат для смены внешности и медицинская будка с нерабочей вывеской, внутри которой алели подозрительные шприцы. На полке чуть дальше лежали потёртые коммы, несколько планшетов в мятых коробках и что-то напоминающее пистолет с прозрачным экраном вместо дула.

Но Тима интересовало отнюдь не это, а сложенная в неаккуратные стопки одежда, кое-как сваленная на широкий стол. Двойник выудил темно-жёлтую толстовку с надписью через всю грудь:

— «Я потерял контроль над своей жизнью», — хмыкнув, он достал ещё одну. — «Мёртв внутри. Мёртв снаружи». Хм, а это что?

Справа ютилась стопка вещей спокойного красного цвета — ткань на ощупь мягкая, а крой почти идентичен его старой гиперионской толстовке. Небольшой голографический ценник у её основания заставил двойника присвистнуть. Не только ладно скроено, но ещё и дёшево? Это что, сон?

Продавец откашлялся.

— Не обращайте внимания. Промо-товар от корпорации, они передают его на все точки при открытии.

Нейтральный, светло-серый логотип Атласа едва заметен — короткая строка в области груди, будто тот разместили извиняясь. Так не похоже на Гиперион с их огромными, кричащим надписями; привычкой заклеймить всё, что только возможно.

« _Прямо как твоё лицо, да?_ » — проворковал голос в голове.

— Возьму две, — уверенно проговорил Тим.

* * *

Уже дома он, отойдя чуть подальше, рассматривал свой обновлённый образ в небольшое зеркало на тумбе. И красный оказался ему куда больше к лицу, чем надоевший жёлтый.

— Мягкая какая… — тихо проговорил Тим, поглаживая большим пальцем ткань. Наверное — смекнул двойник — одежда пылилась на полке много лет, с тех пор как Атлас только-только начали свою экспансию на Прометею. Как иначе объяснить то, что толстовка сидела как влитая, подчёркивая все что нужно и скрадывая лишнее, он не знал.

Он натянул капюшон посильнее — и тут удача — спрятаться за ним было проще, чем за старым. Только вот лицо…

Тим вздохнул, рассматривая своё отражение. Да, это так просто не изменить — не поменять одну маску на другую. Как он выглядел до операции, двойник забыл годы назад, да и вряд ли на Прометее найдётся технология, чтобы снять маску безболезненно. Или хотя бы так, чтобы его лицо не взорвалось. Но почему-то даже от такого крошечного изменения Тиму стало лучше.

— Джеку бы это не понравилось, — улыбнувшись, проговорил двойник.

Джек наверняка устроил бы ему знатную взбучку, или отправил на унизительное, дурацкое задание за одно только упоминание Атласа. А уж если бы тот узнал про то, как его копия вот уже больше месяца мило разговаривает с каким-то там клерком, что работает на конкурентов…

— Хм-м, — он достал комм, следом проверив свой счёт. Кажется, он только что нашёл способ, как разозлить мертвеца ещё больше.

* * *

Да, ему пришлось встать ещё раньше, и да — наверняка со стороны всё выглядело довольно глупо. Но оставаться в долгу Тим не любил, что бы там его неизменный собеседник не думал.

« _Идеальное преступление_ » — сухо буркнул «Джек» в голове. — « _Хотя бы перца туда насыпь. Мышьяка? Тимми, ведь у тебя есть мышьяк?_ »

— Заткнись, — двойник вздрогнул, когда позади раздался перезвон колокольчика, и в пару очень широких и неловких шагов оказался на своём месте.

— Доброе… — запнулся незнакомец, замерев напротив своего привычного места с угла стойки.

Молчание затягивалось. Тот нахмурился, посматривая то на полную чашку двойного латте, то на кусок шоколадного пирога, и мельком — на двойника. Тим проглотил смешок и пересел поближе, придвинув свой заказ. Уж очень не хотелось упустить какую-нибудь деталь.

— Почему ты?.. — клерк уставился на двойника, будто тот отрастил вторую голову. — Это мне? Зачем?

— Хмм, дай-ка подумать… — Тим наигранно сложил руки на груди. — За… галстук.

Тишина.

— Погоди, тебя что, никогда вот так не угощали?

— Иногда, но… — тихо проговорил клерк. — Не важно. Т-тебе что-то нужно. Да?

Тим хохотнул, едва не подавившись

— Ну да, ну да. О боже, что мне может быть нужно? — Тим утёр слезу с уголка глаза. — Подпись твоего босса? Или, подожди-подожди, отчёт о работе каких-нибудь систем?

Когда в ответ на это клерк уверенно кивнул, Тим рассмеялся в голос. Неужели этот идиот отработал все свои мозги?

— Пф, конечно нет, — двойник пожал плечами. — И — кофе стынет, если не заметил.

Странно было и то, как тихо буркнув «спасибо» клерк аккуратно взял чашку в руки, рассматривая ту, будто видел подобное первый раз в жизни.

— Серьёзно, ты потратил на меня куда больше из-за… — Тим покрутил ладонью в воздухе. —…Недоразумения.

— Я сделал тебе больно, — отвернувшись, проговорил тот.

— Эй? Все в прошлом, — легкомысленно протянул двойник. — Да и пара разбитых чашек? Пфф, мелочи!

— Мелочи?

— Когда-то в меня швырнули гиперионской консолью. И автоматом по продаже оружия. И куском стены, кажется. Это было на Элписе.

— Ох, — оживился клерк. — Элпис? П-подожди, так… так ты наёмник?

— Вроде того. Был наёмником, пока… — Тим вздохнул. — Все не изменилось.

Нарушать странную тихую идиллию не хотелось — незнакомец о чем-то задумался, медленно поглощая угощение, а Тим в который раз корил себя за трусость.

— Спасибо, — клерк улыбнулся, чтобы секундой позже не взглянуть на него с любопытством. — П-подожди, у тебя новая толстовка?

— Ах, это? — Тим хмыкнул. — Мне идёт, да?

Тот кивнул, чуть покраснев.

— Очень мило.

— …Мило?

«Что за черт?» — на короткую секунду двойник здорово растерялся. Потому что он привык к брани, к проклятьям, даже к двусмысленным шуточкам и намёкам, на которые изредка расщедривалась Мокси, но чтобы кто-то почти вслепую, ни за что, назвал его «милым»? Не зная, кто он такой?

Двойник развернулся, и впервые за все время увидел в своём непутёвом собеседнике не привычный раздражитель, или мишень, на которой можно оттачивать мастерство сарказма, а что-то совсем другое. Пусть тот выглядел смертельно уставшим, да и вкус его вызывал много вопросов — улыбка у него была тёплая и настоящая. Пожалуй, даже красивая. Тим для вида отпил кофе, задумавшись.

— Еще бы! — он расправил плечи. — Мне все идёт, пирожок.

То как при этом стушевался клерк, позабавило, но… что-то в этом заставило насторожиться. Чтоб не вызвать ещё один дождь из чашек, Тим проговорил:

— Красный лучше жёлтого, так?

— Д-да, — клерк слабо улыбнулся, бледность пропала с его лица. — И… тебе правда от меня ничего не нужно?..

Это прозвучало едва ли не жалко, а клерк выглядел, словно только что его мир перевернулся. Как должно быть достал его босс!

— Ну-у, — протянул Тим, не без усилия глянув на ту аномалию, что отрастил себе собеседник над верхней губой. — Есть одна маленькая…

— Нет! Я… я понял, куда ты смотришь! Нет! — тот сложил руки на груди. — Они останутся!

«Стоило попытаться» — двойник сделал ещё глоток. Остаток утра прошёл без происшествий, и, покинув кофейню, Тим понял что не прочь устроить ещё один такой сюрприз. Может, даже не один раз.


End file.
